Dear Best Friend
by Amanda A Fox
Summary: Richie Tozier pensait que Pennywise avait été l'une des plus difficiles épreuves à braver, mais il avait eu tort de penser ainsi. Un an et demi après la disparition du clown, sa peur viscérale concernant son meilleur ami commence à prendre vie. Richie/Eddie [Post - It Chapitre 1]
1. C'est malheureusement réel

Auteure : Amanda A Fox  
Film : It (Ça) 2017  
Couple : Richie Tozier/Eddie Kaspbrak, autres légers couples secondaires  
Genre : Romance/Friendship/Drame  
Résumé :Richie Tozier pensait que Pennywise avait été l'une des plus difficiles épreuves à braver, mais il avait eu tort de penser ainsi. Un an et demi après la disparition du clown, sa peur viscérale concernant son meilleur ami commença à prendre vie.

 **Petit Blabla introductif** : Ça y est, je me suis mise dans le fandom It qui regorge de sublimes fics, surtout sur Richie/Eddie (Reddie pour les intimes dirait-on), et cette fic m'a emportée loin, l'univers et les personnages sont d'une grande source d'imagination pour moi, et j'espère que cette toute première fic que je produit sur ce couple vous plaira.

Cette fic se déroule donc un peu plus d'un an et demi après la fin du film It 2017 et je ne prends pas vraiment en compte les livres, désolée pour ceux à qui ça pourraient chagriner. Richie a donc 15 ans, et Eddie 14 au début de cette histoire (nous nous trouvons donc en 1991, et les Losers sont en 9th grade qui est l'équivalent de la troisième pour nous)

Voilà j'effectuerai des notes en fins de chapitre au fur et à mesure de l'histoire. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **D** ear Best Friend

_-''-_  
Chapitre 1  
 **C'est malheureusement bien réel**  
_-''-_

« Où est Eddie ?! » s'exclama Richie Tozier une fois arrivée à l'accueil de l'hôpital, essoufflé comme jamais.

Son vélo était échoué à l'entrée même du bâtiment et empêchait la plupart des clients et visiteurs de rentrer, mais il ceci était le cadet de ses soucis à l'heure actuelle.

Mme Newman, vielle dame toujours au courant de tout, amie de longue date avec Mme Tozier avec qui elle aimait passer le week-end à jouer au Bridge avait été l'une des premières au courant de l'accident. Pour la première fois, elle avait été présente à la base même du potin, étant sortie étendre du linge lorsqu'une Mercedes 190 Berline avait braqué bruyamment dans le virage. Cette dernière s'était apprêtée à faire de grand geste pour montrer au chauffeur qu'il allait bien trop vite lorsqu'elle avait vu la scène se dérouler sous ses yeux impuissants.

Une fois les ambulances arrivées, elle avait aussitôt appelé les Tozier, sachant que leur rejeton était grand ami de la descendance des Kaspbrak.

Richie Tozier avait entendu vaguement le téléphone sonner, la sonnerie étouffée par la musique assourdissante qu'il avait mise en route dans toute la maison puisque ses parents rentreraient tard ce soir-là. Il se rappela avoir juré et avait lâché sa Game Boy en pleine partie de Metroid II pour ensuite sauter hors de son lit.

Mais lorsqu'il avait décroché avec lassitude tout en se plaquant contre le mur derrière lui, réfléchissant toujours à un moyen pour passer le niveau difficile et complexe de son jeu, la panique qui avait émané de l'amie de sa mère l'avait soudainement éveillé.

Eddie Kaspbrak avait été renversé par une voiture lorsqu'il rentrait du sport.

« Eddie Kaspbrak ! » insista donc Richie à l'hôtesse d'accueil. « Un type du même âge que moi, tout fin, tout bien coiffé, et haut comme ça ! » il plaça sa main un peu en dessous de sa joue pour montrer à la jeune femme la taille du concerné.

Cette dernière demanda donc à un Richie agité d'épeler le nom de son ami, ce qu'il fit, le souffle court. Il allait faire un arrêt cardiaque, impossible autrement. Mme Newman n'avait aucune information concernant l'état d'Eddie, ayant seulement vu de loin qu'il bougeait toujours et que les ambulanciers l'avait embarqué rapidement.

Mais Richie lui en voudra toujours pour ne pas être allée aider Eddie, cette dernière ayant une phobie particulière pour le sang et les hôpitaux. Certes elle avait appelé de ce pas le 911, mais elle l'avait laissé seul avec ce chauffeur de Mercedes douteux.

« Il est au bloc à cet instant, » lui expliqua la jeune femme brune d'un air désolée.

« Je dois le voir ! » insista Richie d'une voix plus forte, ignorant totalement le fait qu'il était dans un hôpital supposé calme.

« Vous êtes de la famille ? » s'enquit-elle donc, connaissant pourtant très bien la réponse.

« Je suis son meilleur pote ! Sa mère est une vraie tarée, il a besoin de moi ! » insista Richie en serrant les poings contre le comptoir en bois.

Après l'affaire de Pennywise qui datait d'un an et demi maintenant, Eddie avait été plus distant avec sa mère et peut-être un peu plus rebelle, mais cette dernière avait intensifié son instinct de protection et ses directives personnelles pour garder Eddie en bonne santé et près d'elle. Richie savait que son ami aurait besoin de lui. Il le savait, il le connaissait comme jamais.

« Je suis encore une fois désolée, mon garçon, » fit la jeune femme en secouant lentement la tête. « Ce sont les ordres, pour le moment, seuls les membres de la famille sont autorisés. »

Richie bouillonna intérieurement, sachant que s'il n'avait pas la chambre ou le couloir précis d'où se trouvait son ami, il ne pourrait jamais le retrouver dans cet hôpital gigantesque.

« J'suppose il est trop tard pour dire que je suis son frère… ? » lâcha Richie entre ses dents.

L'hôtesse d'accueil laissa échapper un petit sourire amusé, et hocha cette fois-ci la tête.

« En vrai, c'est mon copain, vous savez, _copain_ , » reprit Richie qui voulait tout tenter. « Donc future famille. Capiche ? »

Encore une fois un mensonge, car si jamais Sonia Kaspbrak savait cela, Eddie serait privé de sortie jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Mais cette vision des choses ne le dérangeait en aucun cas, et ne dérangerait surement pas les parents de Richie non plus qui se fichait pas mal de ce que leur fils faisait de ses fesses.

Si seulement Eddie pouvait penser la même chose…

« Écoute, même si je te donnais le numéro du bloc, tu ne serais pas en mesure de le voir. Pas tout de suite en tout cas, » reprit la jeune femme patiente et aimable.

« Alors dites-moi s'il va bien, _s'il vous plaît_. »

« Je n'en sais pas plus que vous. Mais selon les dossiers, il est en vie. »

Cette petite infirmation eut don de le relaxer un petit peu. Il hocha donc la tête, laissant donc tomber l'idée d'avoir l'emplacement d'Eddie au beau milieu de ce bâtiment puant le propre et bien trop blanc pour lui. Il remercia la jeune femme d'un bref signe de tête et se retourna.

Mais c'était mal connaître Richie. Il n'allait pas laisser tomber si vite.

Rapidement, il rejoint le hall d'attente là où quatre téléphones étaient accrochés au mur, et pendant qu'il se dirigeait vers celui qui était libre, il fouilla les poches de son jean et récupéra trois pièces qu'il introduisit dans la machine. Le premier numéro qu'il composa fut celui de Stanley Uris.

« Famille Uris, » fit la voix du juif à l'autre bout du fil.

Richie remercia un Dieu quelconque pour que Stan ait répondu à la place de son père flippant ou sa mère atone. Il n'avait pas non plus de temps à perdre à chercher à joindre autrement Stanley.

« Hey, Stan ! » s'exclama Richie en tapotant nerveusement du bout de son index la cage du téléphone. « Faut que tu te ramènes, besoin de toi pour te faire passer pour le frère d'Eddie. »

« _Me faire passer pour son frère ? Tu rigoles j'espère ?_ » lâcha aussitôt Stan qui avait reconnu la voix précipitée de son ami.

« Vous avez la même morphologie ! » insista le Grande Gueule du groupe.

Il n'y avait pourtant pas photo, Stan et ses cheveux bouclés comme la laine ne pourraient jamais se faire passer pour le grand frère d'un Eddie au visage tout à fait différent du sien.

« _Il se passe quoi ?_ » reprit Stan après un temps d'attente, ayant surement compris que quelque chose clochait. « _J'entends ta respiration pleine de stress jusqu'ici._ »

Richie tenta de se calmer et ferma un instant les yeux, encore secoué par la nouvelle. Il ne l'avait encore jamais dit tout haut et sa gorge demeurait serrée.

« Eddie a eu un accident, il est à l'hôpital et ils refusent de me laisser aller le voir. »

Il maudit sa voix qui avait déraillé vers la fin, trahissant son mal-être. Il entendit Stan lâcher une exclamation quand il rouvrit les yeux, remarquant ainsi que ses cils étaient humides.

« _Est-ce qu'il va bien… ?_ » demanda Stan d'une voix rapide.

« Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il est en vie, Stan… Je ne sais pas dans quel état il est, s'il lui manque une jambe, un bras, s'il sera capable de nous reconnaître, j'en sais putain de rien ! »

Son poing vint s'encastrer contre le mur à côté du téléphone, faisant tourner quelques têtes curieuses vers lui, alertés aussi par le son de sa voix puissante. Richie ignora la douleur qui irradia ses phalanges et secoua vivement la tête, essayant de se reprendre. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil derrière lui pour voir s'il avait beaucoup attiré l'attention, n'ayant pas franchement envie de se faire virer d'ici.

« Je préviens les autres et j'arrive, dac' ? »

Mais Richie fut incapable de discerner les paroles de son ami car ses yeux s'étaient perdus vers un homme à la veste en cuir noire et au jean de la même couleur qui boitait vers la sortie. Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise, se rappelant des paroles de Mme Newman à propos de ce chauffeur fou : _Un type en costume de motard, boiteux et aux cheveux aussi blancs que moi_.

Et les cheveux peroxydés de cet homme ne pouvaient pas être un hasard.

Sans demander son reste, il raccrocha vivement le téléphone et se dirigea à grande enjambée vers l'homme en question, ignorant les quelques larmes qui avaient coulé le long de ses joues. Non, là un sentiment tout autre prenait place dans son cœur.

« Hey ! » s'exclama Richie aux poings serrés tout en se plaçant entre la sortie et le motard sans casque.

L'homme de la quarantaine et à l'air désabusé le regarda avec un certain mépris, détaillant l'exactitude de Richie Tozier et ses un mètre soixante-cinq.

« Vous êtes le type qui conduit cette foutue Berline ? » lâcha Richie qui voulait être sûr que cette personne était le chauffeur en question.

« Yup, qu'est-ce que tu m'veux ? » marmonna l'autre homme d'une voix rauque.

Et là, la colère qui scintillait dans le cœur de Richie explosa d'une acidité extrême. Cette soudaine adrénaline fit serrer son poing très fort et la droite qu'il envoya contre le nez de cet individu fut d'une rare violence.

Le chauffeur fou cria de douleur et tomba en arrière, surpris par le coup administré par le jeune garçon mais avant que Richie ne puisse sauter sur lui et le rouer de coups, un homme à la peau noire et baraqué lui attrapait déjà les bras pour l'arrêter.

« Sale bâtard ! J'vais te défoncer tu m'entends ! » hurla Richie en se débâtant comme un animal sauvage. « J'vais te défoncer et t'amener aux pieds d'Eddie pour que tu t'excuses à genoux et dans ton propre sang ! »

Il y eut d'autres exclamations quand l'autre homme se leva, près lui aussi à faire payer à Richie cet affront. Mais deux hommes et une femme vinrent arrêter le motard de Mercedes.

« T'es mort, mon gars ! » s'époumona Richie, totalement déstabilisé par tous les événements.

Résultats des courses, il fut amené à l'extérieur près du parking, mais grâce à l'hôtesse d'accueil qui avait compris toute l'histoire, aucune plainte ne fut retenue contre le Tozier encore agité.

Assis sur le rebord du trottoir, l'homme à la peau noire et au t-shirt blanc qui avait su le bloquer était placé à côté de lui, et regardait les voitures se garer, partir ou bien stationner, d'un regard doux comme si chaque scène de la vie était un spectacle.

« Il faut que tu saches te contenir, petit, » fit l'homme en jetant ensuite un regard vers Richie qui fixait le sol, sourcils froncés. « La vengeance n'a jamais apporté satisfaction, hormis pour l'égoïste. »

Richie lui lança un regard lourd, n'ayant pas besoin d'entendre cela maintenant. Ne pas connaitre l'état d'Eddie le rendait de très mauvais poil.

« Vous êtes un prêtre ou c'est comment ? » lâcha Richie peut-être un peu sèchement.

« Non, je suis mécanicien, mais je participe à la messe du dimanche, » lui sourit l'inconnu pourtant loin d'être outré par le ton de Richie.

Et le sourire bienveillant de cet homme eut finalement don de calmer un peu l'autre garçon qui remarqua que son attitude pouvait être un peu puérile. Mais ceci n'empêchait pas sa colère d'être toujours fortement attisée.

« Si jamais ce type a tué Eddie ou même abîmé son visage ou son corps pour la vie, j'vous le jure monsieur l'prêtre, je vais le traquer et le tuer. »

« Ne t'occupes pas l'esprit de cela maintenant, » répliqua pourtant l'homme en secouant lentement la tête. « Ton esprit doit uniquement être focalisé sur ton ami, tu m'entends. La seule chose dont il a besoin c'est de toi et ta stabilité. »

Pendant quelques secondes, Richie médita là-dessus. Néanmoins, Eddie ne savait rien de tout ça, il pouvait donc aller assassiner cet homme dans son sommeil sans qu'il ne le sache, ça ne lui ferait pas de mal, si ?

Mais le sourire si bienveillant du mécanicien faisait lourdement réfléchir Richie.

Soudain, il vit dans le lointain son groupe d'ami arriver en vélo et déposer leurs bicyclettes contre le grillage. Richie se leva donc aussitôt et le mécanicien comprit que les amis du garçon étaient arrivés pour lui. L'homme noir se leva et Richie se retourna un instant vers lui.

« Les jurées sont toujours en train de débattre… Mais si ça peut vous rassurer, je ne vais pas foutre encore une fois le bordel dans l'hôpital, » lui promis Richie avec un air qu'il voulut las.

« Tu m'en vois rassuré, » lui sourit l'autre homme avec un bref signe de tête.

Signe de tête que répondit Richie avant d'accourir vers Stan, Bill, Beverly, Ben, mais aussi, Mike. Ils étaient tous là pour soutenir Eddie.

O

Richie Tozier bouillonnait. Le club des Losers avait fini par être acceptés jusqu'au couloir où se trouvait Eddie une fois sorti du bloc, mais Mme Kaspbrak refusait qu'ils entrent voir son fils. C'était donc elle qui monopolisait la chambre d'Eddie depuis une bonne heure, et Richie allait devenir fou.

Assis sur la chaise du couloir, il harcelait pourtant chaque médecin qui passait afin d'avoir des nouvelles, mais les ordres étaient les ordres. Seuls les membres de la famille pouvaient connaître l'état du jeune garçon, et donc, tout reposait sur la mère d'Eddie.

Berverly et Bill durent s'y mettre à plusieurs fois pour calmer Richie qui allait finir par tous les faire virer de l'hôpital s'il continuait de crier à l'injustice comme cela. L'attente était injuste, Richie ne pouvait pas rester de marbre et attendre bien gentiment comme le faisaient des personnes bien élevées tels que Stan ou Mike.

Soudain, la porte de la chambre appartenant à Eddie Kaspbrak s'ouvrit sur la mère de ce dernier qui la referma aussitôt derrière elle avec un certain retard et Richie fut le premier à quitter son siège, le regard ampli de crainte. Mme Kaspbrak renifla et essuya une énième larme à l'aide de son mouchoir en tissu et darda un regard éreinté vers le groupe.

Richie resta paralysé, son cœur battant frénétiquement contre sa cage thoracique à tel point que ça en devenait douloureux. Jamais il n'avait vu pleurer la mère d'Eddie, et pourtant, Dieu sait le temps qu'il avait passé chez eux.

Berverly n'osa cependant pas bouger pour aller réconforter la mère d'Eddie, sachant que malgré le temps qui était passé, elle la voyait toujours d'un très mauvais œil. Ainsi, ce fut Ben que tout le monde aimait qui vint près d'elle en plaçant une main contre son bras afin de lui apporter une certaine assurance.

« Eddie est, selon les médecins hors de danger, » avoua finalement Mme Kaspbrak en remerciant Ben du regard pour ensuite observer le groupe des Losers qui se tenait devant elle. « Mais pour le moment, il est plongé dans un coma… »

Un frisson d'horreur parcourut le corps tout entier de Richie. Pour une fois, il resta muet de stupeur, n'ayant pas les mots.

« Le _coma_ ? » répéta Stan visiblement lui aussi tout aussi éberlué.

« Pour combien de temps ? » demanda aussi sec Bill tout en plaçant une main contre l'épaule de Richie à côté de lui pour lui apporter un brin de réconfort.

Malgré l'importance de la conversation, le Tozier semblait planer. Tout était flou autour de lui, comme si son esprit tentait désespérément de monter une barrière psychique afin de se protéger de toutes ces mauvaises nouvelles. Il déglutit et ses bras se mirent à trembler, ne ressentant même pas la main chaude de son ami contre son épaule.

« Ils ne savent pas. Ça peut-être des jours, des mois… » avoua la mère d'Eddie en reniflant à nouveau pour ensuite se moucher bruyamment dans le mouchoir humide.

La scène aurait pu être burlesque et Richie n'aurait très certainement pas hésité à faire une belle blague concernant madame Kaspbrak, mais la situation était loin d'être prompt à la plaisanterie. Il sentit ensuite les yeux lourds de larmes de la génitrice d'Eddie croiser ses pupilles tremblantes, et il put y lire une certaine méfiance.

Depuis l'affaire avec Pennywise, elle n'entretenait pas une très bonne relation avec Richie, surtout depuis les derniers mois où Eddie commençait à plus sortir avec ses amis et à disputer les principes de sa mère. Elle savait que le comportement d'Eddie changeait à cause de Richie. Mais Richie lui savait que c'était simplement son meilleur ami qui murissait et suivait sa propre voie.

Et madame Kaspbrak ne l'acceptait pas.

« La bonne nouvelle est pourtant qu'il n'a rien de cassé hormis une côte et une entorse au poignet, » reprit Sonia en délaissant Richie des yeux pour regarder Bill qu'elle avait toujours considéré comme le plus mature du groupe.

Et elle n'avait surement pas tort sur ce coup-là.

« Alors pourquoi est-il dans ce putain de coma ?! » s'emporta soudain Richie en faisant un pas en avant, Bill étant contraint de le lâcher.

« Baisse d'un ton, Richard, tu es dans un hôpital, » le sermonna Sonia en foudroyant Richie du regard, lui lança une seconde menace.

Mais Richie n'en avait rien à faire. De toute manière, ce n'était pas comme si Eddie se reposait là-derrière le mur.

Ce type à la Mercedes, il allait le tuer. Le _tuer_.

Mais avant qu'un nouveau scandale n'éclate dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, Beverly fut plus judicieuse et s'approcha de Sonia en espérant qu'elle ne puisse pas empirer les choses.

« Nous souhaiterions voir notre ami, » fit-elle d'une voix aussi douce que possible. « Nous aimerons le voir et lui parler… »

Richie se calma et hocha vivement la tête mais Bill le tira par la manche avant même qu'il ne puisse dire un potentiel commentaire désobligeant. Sonia quant à elle inspecta un instant la jeune fille du regard à la salopette bleue marine et finalement, emportée par les mots simples et gorgés d'émotions de Bev', elle hocha la tête.

« Vous pouvez aller le voir. Je vous donne dix minutes. Après vous déguerpissez, Eddie a besoin de respirer un peu. »

« Dix minutes ?! » siffla aussi sec Richie avant que Stan ou Bill n'ait pu le tirer par l'oreille ou par le col. « Et vous ? Vous croyez l'avoir laissé respirer en-… »

« Viens Rich', arrête de chercher partout les ennuis, » coupa ensuite Stan en poussant Richie sur le côté.

Mme Rapsbrak lui lança un regard quelque peu hautain que Richie se décida alors d'ignorer, finalement trop heureux de pouvoir se diriger vers la porte close de la chambre en question. Stan le laissa abaisser la poignée et lança un regard lourd de sens à Beverly juste à côté de lui.

Ils étaient venu certes pour Eddie, mais aussi, une petite partie pour Richie qui risquait de mal vivre ce qu'il allait éventuellement pouvoir découvrir aujourd'hui.

Richie coupa sa respiration et ouvrit la porte pour faire face à une chambre d'hôpital pourtant relativement coquette bien que sombre et puante de produits médicaux. Les stores des fenêtres séparant le couloir et la chambre étaient totalement poussés et les rideaux du fond à moitié tirés, laissant faiblement entrer la lumière du soleil couchant.

La blancheur de la chambre prenait une couleur orangée. Le sol, les murs, l'écran de la télévision, et même les draps. Mais cette lumière était bien assez intense pour se repérer et Richie n'avait pas pour objectif d'allumer la lumière de la pièce et tout de suite prendre conscience de l'état dans lequel se trouvait son ami.

Ainsi, il fut le premier à se diriger vers le lit aux draps parsemés de jolies couleurs orangées et finalement, une fois la porte close derrière Mike, ils furent tous face au garçon allongé dans le lit en question.

Et ce fut un choc pour le groupe qui en réalité, n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de rencontrer quelqu'un plongé dans le coma. Eddie leur ami depuis un temps déjà, était là, les yeux fermés, la bouche entrouverte, sous perfusion et au bandage épais entouré autour de son crâne. Son visage était pâle, hormis ses joues rougies et égratignées par endroits, mais mis à part tout cela, il paraissait… tout simplement dormir.

« C'est une blague, hein ? » lâcha Richie en brisant le silence pesant dans lequel étaient tombés lui et le gang. « C'est une grosse blague. Eds ne fait que pioncer, hein ? C'est un putain de gag, j'le sens. »

Mais la dernière partie de sa phrase trahissait sa détresse et sa tristesse. Sa voix avait totalement déraillé, et aussitôt, Richie se mordit vivement la lèvre inférieure.

« Il se ré-réveillera, » lui assura Bill à voix basse comme pour ne pas réveiller un potentiel endormi. « Il a déjà survécu à b-bien pire. Comme à It. »

Mais les plus belles paroles du monde n'avaient aucun effet sur Richie qui ne pouvait pas y croire. Eddie paraissait si proche de lui. Si proche. Et pourtant, si loin.

Le temps passa. Peut-être deux minutes, ou vingt, Richie n'en savait trop rien. Il entendit vaguement ses amis parler entre eux ou bien carrément à Eddie, lui souhaitent un bon rétablissement ou lui offrant une petite blague.

Mais Richie resta figé près du lit. L'une de ses mains vint légèrement se lever, en direction de la paume échouée d'Eddie près de son bassin. _Si proche, mais si loin_. Sa main retomba finalement et il serra le poing, partagé entre colère et tristesse. Il aurait voulu secouer Eddie par les épaules et lui hurler de se réveiller.

« Tu peux lui tenir la main, tu sais, » glissa soudain Beverly située à côté de lui.

Il ne l'avait pas sentie venir jusqu'ici, la croyant encore près de la fenêtre à observer le coucher de soleil dans un profond silence. Richie lui lança un bref regard, cette dernière ayant surement remarqué son geste inutile.

« Non… Non… » fit Richie en secouant lentement la tête, reculant ainsi d'un pas.

Il ne savait pas réellement si ses amis avaient découvert ou non l'attirance qu'il avait définitivement pour Eddie et il s'en foutait royalement au final. Mais ce que lui avait demandé Bev' était impossible pour lui pour une tout autre raison.

Bill et Mike lancèrent quelques furtifs regards vers Richie, surpris que leur ami soit aussitôt sur la défensive.

« J'ai peur de sentir sa main, » avoua soudain Richie, la respiration rapide et le teint soudain pâle. « J'ai peur de la sentir _gelée_. »

Les paroles profondes du Trashmouth de service en glacèrent plus d'un et Stan lui lança un regard désolé et peiné. La seule fois où ils avaient vu Richie Tozier dans un état semblable c'était lorsqu'il avait perdu la montre de son père qu'il avait ramené à l'école pour narguer ses amis et attirer les filles de primaire.

« Ouais, j'suis putain d'effrayé, » marmonna Richie dans souffle en surélevant ses lunettes d'une main pour frotter l'arête de son nez et son œil droit qui allait céder une larme.

Et Hormis la fois où Pennywise était venu les enquiquiner il y a de cela plus d'un an, jamais Richie ne parlait de ses angoisses et ses craintes, détestant voir la pitié dans les yeux d'autrui.

« Richie… » commença Bev' en tendant une main vers lui.

Mais Richie recula à nouveau vivement, ses semelles de chaussure crissant contre le sol ciré. Il quitta des yeux Eddie et fit volte-face contre le mur derrière lui pour y encastrer bruyamment son poing.

Le coup fit crier Ben et Beverly de surprise et Stan fut le premier à se jeter vers Richie pour tirer sur son poignet et voir l'état de sa main. Mais Richie le repoussa aussi sec et détala tel un fou hors de la chambre, ne pouvant supporter de rester dans cette ambiance de mort plus longtemps.

 _Pardon, Eds !_

La jointure de ses doigts piquait d'une douleur acide et un liquide chaud et rouge s'y échappait pour glisser le long de ses phalanges compressées.

Mais cette souffrance fut d'une fraîcheur absolue, lui faisant ressentir pleinement la vie qui l'entourait et le corps qu'il possédait.

* * *

Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?  
Hâte de voir vos avis c:

Kiss


	2. Le besoin de voir l'autre

_-''-_  
Chapitre 2  
 **Le besoin de voir l'autre  
** _-''-_

Le faisceau lumineux de la lampe torche que maintenait Bill entre ses mains se posa sur le corps étendu de Richie au beau milieu des hautes herbes du champ qui en général, était leur point de rendez-vous. Il avait été sûr de le trouver ici.

Ben, Mike et Beverly avaient dû rentrer à cause du couvre-feu que leurs parents ou famille d'accueil mettaient un point d'honneur à faire respecter. Mais Bill s'en fichait bien, et Stan lui, il ne pouvait pas laisser son ami dans cet état.

Éclairé par la lumière aveuglante, Richie grimaça et se redressa en position assise pour voir que Bill et Stan s'approchaient de lui avec détermination au milieu de l'herbe haute parsemée de grillons chantant en ce début de mai.

« Wo, Stan the Man qui dit _fuck_ au couvre-feu ? » lâcha Richie sous le ton de la plaisanterie en suivant le juif des yeux qui s'accroupissait à sa hauteur. « Est-ce la génitrice d'Eds qui t'a retourné le cerveau à toi aussi ? »

Stan resta parfaitement sérieux et Bill laissa échapper un faible rire tout en éclairant les deux garçons au sol. Richie sentit son ami aux bouclettes prendre sa main droite pour l'inspecter et il reporta son regard vers lui, remarquant qu'il avait ramené une bouteille d'antiseptique et un rouleau de bandage.

« Ah, je pige, vous êtes venu faire vos infirmières. Vous savez, c'est toujours plus sexy quand elles portent des-… AH ! »

Richie retira aussitôt sa main, Stan ayant vidé presque un quart de la bouteille d'alcool pur sur ses phalanges bien écorchées. Cette fois-ci, le juif ricana en interceptant à nouveau son poignet meurtri.

« Ça t'apprendra à faire du mal aux murs, » lui fit Stan d'une voix trainante.

« Et en général, les infirmières sexy sont censées être douces ! » insista le plus âgé du groupe en se laissant à nouveau faire, Stan vérifiant qu'il ne s'était pas cassé quelque chose ou fait une entorse.

« Et ses pa-patients pas aussi c-casse-pieds, » ajouta Bill avec un petit sourire taquin.

Richie serra les dents quand Stan appuya sur le bleu qui été né sur près de son pouce, mais visiblement, il n'avait rien de cassé.

« Même Eddie s'est moins blessé que toi, » fit Stan concentré sur la main de Richie comme une diseuse de bonne aventure.

Se raidissant à cette entente, Richie détourna les yeux avec peine et colère, laissant son ami bander sa main blessée avec sèche douceur. Puis, Bill déposa la lampe torche noire entre eux et s'assit lui aussi dans l'herbe fraiche, profitant du doux chant des grillons précoces.

« La mère d'Eddie nous au-autorise à lui rendre v-visite seulement le w-w-week-end, » annonça soudain Bill qui considérait que Richie avait besoin de le savoir.

« Stupide femme, » grogna Richie en récupérant sa main bandée, fermant et rouvrant le poing pour vérifier l'étendue de ses capacités.

Stan avait fait un beau travail.

« Et les docteurs sont déjà au courant de ses directives… » rajouta Stan visiblement lui aussi agacé par cette idée grotesque. « Elle croit toujours qu'on est néfaste pour sa santé. »

« C'est certainement pas ce qui va m'empêcher d'aller le voir, » marmonna Richie en arrachant un brun d'herbe vigoureusement à l'aide de sa main bien valide.

Stan et Bill n'en doutaient pas une seule seconde. Quand Richie voulait quelque chose, il était intenable et allait jusqu'au bout sans penser aux conséquences.

« Je sais j'ai été idiot de partir comme ça, » reprit soudain leur ami en arrachant une seconde poignée d'herbes avec plus d'entrain. « Mais je pouvais _pas_. »

« C'est nor-normal Rich', » lui assura Bill en tapotant vivement son genou. « On a tous eu du mal. Voir Eddie comme ça n'a été une partie de p-plaisir pour personne. »

« Je suis un putain de lâche ! Eddie a besoin de nous, et je l'abandonne comme ça aux griffes de sa daronne ! » s'énerva pourtant Richie.

Stan jeta un bref coup d'œil vers la main droite de Richie, espérant que ses gestes brusques et la compression de ses poings ne viennent pas défaire le bandage qu'il avait apposé avec tant de précision.

« On est désolé, » ajouta Stan plus fébrilement, la gorge sèche.

Le cœur de Richie se serra et il sentit à peine la douce chaleur de ses larmes qui s'écoulaient le long de ses joues pâles.

« Surt-Surtout pour toi, Rich'. »

Savaient-ils tous les deux pour les sentiments qu'il portait à l'égard d'Eddie Kaspbrak ? Tout portait à le croire à ce jour. Mais Richie ne les questionna pas à cet égard et se leva d'un bond, faisant sursauter Bill.

« Je retourne à l'hosto, lui dire de vite ramener son p'tit cul à Derry, » annonça Richie avec détermination.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire un pas, Stan étira son bras pour attraper le pan de son jean, abaissant presque son pantalon par la même occasion. Richie plaqua sa main contre sa ceinture pour ne pas perdre son jean et jeta un regard curieux à l'égard du Juif qui semblait ne pas vouloir le laisser partir.

« N'y va pas la nuit, tu vas te faire chopper tout de suite, c'est pas comme dans les films, on n'y entre pas comme dans un moulin, » lui fit Stan en le lâchant lentement pour être sûr qu'il ne s'enfuît pas.

« Eds n'est pas dans une prison non plus ! » riposta Richie.

« St-Stan a raison, tu vas finir par être en tête d'a-affiche à l'hôpital, » appuya Bill en se levant lui aussi, lampe torche entre ses mains.

Richie essuya les vestiges de ses larmes d'un geste rageur de la main, puis tourna les talons pour s'éloigner du petit groupe.

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? » lâcha Stan qui n'aimait pas le voir déambuler dans cet état-là dans les rues de Derry.

« Fumer, » fut la réponse de Richie qui avait fourré ses mains dans les poches de son jean.

« Depuis q-quand tu fumes toi ? »

« Depuis aujourd'hui ! »

L'effet des cigarettes de son père allait surement lui être d'un profond secours ce soir. Il n'y verrait que du feu si seulement une clope était manquante. Et puis, Richie ne pourrait pas dormir de la nuit s'il n'avait pas dit ce qu'il avait sur le cœur à cet idiot d'Eddie Kaspbrak.

O

« Tu ne devrais pas être ici. »

Richie se figea alors qu'il venait à peine de pénétrer dans le couloir de l'aile C, celui où était détenu Eddie Kaspbrak. Il fit volte-face vers la jeune femme brune à la jupe crayon noire et au beau chemisier bleu clair qui moulaient ses formes à la perfection. Et Richie devait se l'avouer, elle était loin d'être vilaine, et être assisse derrière le bureau d'accueil était dommage pour les courbes de cette dernière.

« Je viens voir mon père cette fois-ci, » mentit aussitôt Richie en prenant un air nonchalant, fourrant ses mains dans les poche de son gilet rouge.

Car évidemment, à 7h du matin, il devrait être en train de se préparer pour les cours ou bien au sommet de sa bicyclette pour se rendre au collège. Il pensait que cette heure choisie du jeudi était parfaite pour ne pas tomber sur Mme Kaspbrak qui ne pouvait pas s'attendre à le voir ici, mais voilà que l'hôtesse d'accueil était le nouveau rempart. Quelle injustice, alors que l'hôpital était si grand.

« Je n'ai pas encore vu de dossier au nom de Tozier ce matin, » lui répondit la jeune femme en haussant un sourcil, pourtant relativement loin d'un ton autoritaire.

Géniale, elle connaissait son nom de famille. Richie jeta un regard furtif derrière la secrétaire et ensuite derrière lui, espérant que Mme Kaspbrak ne soit pas dans les parages, mais le couloir était calme. Néanmoins, avant qu'il ne puisse cracher un second mensonge, son interlocutrice reprit la parole tout en s'approchant de lui.

« Je ne dirais rien, ne t'en fais pas, » lui assura-t-elle avec un sourire réconfortant. « Je sais que tu tiens au jeune garçon de la chambre 217, et je me vois mal t'interdire le droit à le voir. »

Richie sentit son cœur se gonfler. Et pourtant, la mère d'Eddie ne s'était pas gênée elle, et les médecins aux alentours le regardaient d'un mauvais œil et eux appliqueront surement cette interdiction ridicule. Voir Eddie simplement les week-ends pendant seulement 10 minutes ? Allô la terre, c'était mal connaître Richie Tozier.

« Et que me vaut cette faveur ? » lâcha finalement Richie qui ne pouvait pas y croire, tout de même un peu méfiant.

« Rien du tout. Je ne veux simplement pas m'opposer à ce sentiment humain qu'est le besoin de voir l'autre, surtout ici. J'en vois tous les jours tu sais, » lui expliqua-t-elle, maintenant à un mètre de lui, plus petite d'un centimètre au moins. « Mes collègues ne te feront surement pas cette faveur, mais cet hôpital est grand et si je te croise, il se peut que j'oublie t'y avoir rencontré. »

Cette offre était alléchante et Richie, surpris, hocha lentement la tête.

« Évite simplement d'utiliser l'ascenseur numéro 2, » ajouta-t-elle en montrant d'un geste l'ascenseur en question du carnet anciennement plaquée contre sa hanche. « C'est ici que le passage est le plus intense. »

Richie hocha à nouveau la tête, enregistrant toutes les informations cruciales qu'elle lui offrait.

« Pourrais-je au moins avoir le nom de ma sauveuse, » ne put s'empêcher de dire Richie avec les prémisses d'un sourire charmeur.

« Apelle-moi Lucy, » lui répondit-elle, complice. « Allez, file, Richie. Après ça, tu dois avoir cours, je suppose. »

Le menace était claire, et Richie qui pourtant avait grande envie de faire l'école buissonnière, ce dit que c'était surement une mauvaise idée s'il voulait ne pas attirer d'autres ennuies. Si Mme Kaspbrak l'apprenait elle serait d'autant plus vigilante ici et de plus, ses parents commençaient à être casse-pied vis-à-vis de ses notes en baisse.

Ils ne lui adressaient la parole plus que concernant son bulletin et ses tests de toute manière. Ou pour baisser sa musique. Ou bien pour sortir les poubelles.

Ainsi, il fit un bref salut militaire d'un bras à l'égard de la jeune femme et tourna aussitôt les talons, ses répliques de fausses converses rouges et salies par le temps crissèrent sur le sol et rapidement, alla regagner la chambre 217.

Mais avant de rentrer dans la chambre, sa main se figea à quelques centimètres de la poignée et il jeta quelques regards rapides autour de lui. Mais il n'y avait personne. Seulement lui et cette porte.

« Et après tu te vantes d'avoir vaincu un clown mangeur de gosses… » se marmonna Richie à lui-même pour ensuite prendre une longue inspiration.

Et il abaissa la poignée, prêt à entrer dans cette bulle qui le terrifiait tant. Cette bulle aux illusions de vie et de lumière. Il referma la porte doucement derrière lui et n'alluma pas non plus la lumière, le soleil levant éclairant la pièce d'un doux éclat.

Tout en s'approchant du lit, il tira avec lui un tabouret à roulette et s'assit tout proche du matelas, retenant son souffle.

Eddie était toujours là, il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et ce qui terrifiait toujours autant Richie, c'était qu'il avait réellement l'air de dormir. C'était fou. Il déglutit et d'une main tremblante, vint passer le bout de ses doigts contre les croutes épaisses des pommettes rougies d'Eddie dans un espoir de lui apporter un peu de vitalité, peut-être.

Ses doigts glissèrent finalement le long de sa joue si pâle et si fraiche, mais toujours aussi douce et son cœur se serra. Soudain, entendant du bruit dans le couloir, il retira prestement sa main et se tourna mais vit avec soulagement que les stores étaient poussés. Les sons de pas d'un potentiel homme seul s'éloignèrent finalement et il se retourna vers Eddie, cette fois-ci, plaçant ses deux mains contre le poignet et le bras de son ami quelque part loin.

« On a besoin de toi, ducon, » lui chuchota Richie en serrant plus fort son emprise.

La peau de son bras était toujours aussi douce et inconsciemment, son pouce gauche vint former de petits cercles apaisants sur son épiderme, mais il garda son regard dardé vers le visage emblématique de son meilleur ami.

C'était fou, il était beau quand il dormait. Pas mignon, non. _Beau_.

Richie n'avait jamais eu réellement l'occasion de le voir dormir puisque contrairement à lui il ne s'endormait jamais en classe ou bien quand ils sortaient, ce dernier était toujours studieux ou sur ses gardes, et quand ils dormaient l'un chez l'autre, Richie était étrangement le premier à piquer du nez et le dernier à se réveiller. Il avait toujours eu besoin d'un temps de sommeil monstre pour arriver à aligner deux mots correctement le matin.

Mais il aurait aimé pouvoir voir cette expression apaisée dans une autre circonstance, il ne fallait pas se voiler la face.

« Tu dois te réveiller, c'est pas une option, » continua Richie un peu plus fort, sa main gauche descendant le long de son poignet pour finalement, attraper doucement la main fraiche de l'endormi et entrelacer ses doigts avec les siens.

Malgré la chaleur de l'extérieur, Richie fissionna.

« T'vois, t'es déjà endormi que je me blesse d'une manière tout bonnement débile, » reprit l'ainé des deux en levant sa main droite pour montrer ses phalanges bandées par Stan.

D'ailleurs, celui-ci allait rouspéter tout à l'heure en voyant qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps ce matin de jeter le bandage et nettoyer sa blessure. Mais qu'importe il avait eu plus important à faire.

Main toujours levée que Richie observait avec un certain décalage, il serra fermement le même poing, envoyant un petit pic de douleur le long de son bras, mais il ignora cette douce souffrance et frappa sans trop de force plusieurs fois son front.

« J' _ai_ besoin de toi, » insista Richie cette fois-ci un peu plus bas en fermant les yeux, l'emprise de sa main contre celle d'Eddie se refermant encore plus fort, comme souhaitant lui insuffler toutes les bonnes ondes vitales qu'il pouvait.

Il ne sut pas réellement combien de temps il resta ici dans le profond silence à serrer la main d'Eddie, totalement coupé du temps. C'était plus facile de lui parler seul, plutôt qu'avec sa bande de copains tout autour.

« Tu peux pas me laisser tout seul sur cette planète avec tout ce que je n'ai pas pu te dire ! » s'énerva soudain Richie en sautant hors du tabouret pour agripper ses épaules de ses deux mains.

Mais il se retint de le secouer comme il avait pourtant tant envie de faire, et serra les dents, retenant ses larmes d'impuissance qu'il refusait de faire couler ici.

 _Réveille-toi. Réveille-toi. Réveille-toi._

« Eds je-… ! »

Mais il se tut d'un seul coup, se rendant compte qu'il serrait peut-être un peu trop fort ses épaules frêles et ainsi, écarta lentement ses doigts. Il secoua légèrement la tête, se sentant soudain ridicule. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il allait pouvoir le réveiller et lui hurler la vérité ici était idiot. Peut-être l'entendait-il finalement, mais il voulait avoir ce genre de conversation en face à face, quand Eddie serait apte à répondre.

« Bonne journée, Eds. J'te prends les cours, t'en fais pas. »

Il repositionna ses lunettes et tira dans un coin de la pièce le tabouret roulant afin de ne laisser aucun indice de son passage ici. Mais avant de quitter la pièce, il jeta un dernier regard vers son meilleur ami et lui offrit un faible sourire, amer et nostalgique.

« Ouais, tu as bien entendu, j'suis prêt à copier les cours pour toi, Eddie Spaghetti. »

O

Richie Tozier regretta amèrement ses paroles et plaqua une main contre son visage, ignorant ses lunettes aux verres sales. C'était impossible pour lui de tenir les deux heures d'histoire et prendre les notes nécessaires. Il vit du coin des yeux que Stan heureusement dans sa classe cette année écoutait avec presque passion leur professeur à la petite moustache –d'Hitler selon Richie, d'où son surnom « le nazi des temps modernes » de la part du collège- et se dit qu'il pourrait tout aussi bien lui demander de recopier ses notes.

Il l'avait pourtant promis à Eddie, mais après la première heure d'anglais, il était lessivé. C'était pourtant lui qui était le plus dissipé en classe, et pour une fois, aucune blague désobligeante ne sortie de sa bouche pouvant potentiellement agiter la classe. Mais là, il piquait du nez.

Les profs ne posèrent pas de question quant à l'absence d'Eddie, surement mis au courant. Mais les autres élèves eux voulurent savoir et beaucoup sont allés questionner Richie ou Bill, ces derniers leurs annonçant la mauvaise nouvelle.

« Je rentre pas avec vous, » déclara Richie alors qu'il sautait pratiquement sur sa selle de vélo.

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? » lui demanda donc Beverly qui attendait que Bill et Stan déverrouillent leurs bicyclettes respectives.

« Voir Eddie. »

La réponse ne la surpris pas le moins du monde, mais Stan qui tendit l'oreille à cette décision, se permit de se redresser et adresser un regard sérieux à son ami.

« Tu sais que demain on a un contrôle d'algèbre, » lui rappela-t-il, ne voulant pas que Richie ait encore plus d'ennuis, sachant ce dernier très en froid avec ses parents concernant les notes qu'il dégottait depuis le début de l'année.

« Je réviserai à l'hosto, » fut la réponse de Richie en resserrant les sangles de son sac à dos.

Stan n'en était pas si sûr, mais ce dit qu'il ne devait pas franchement avoir la tête à ça et ses parents avaient intérêt à être compréhensifs. Ainsi que les profs. Ils savaient que le groupe des Losers, notamment Richie et Eddie, étaient très proches.

Le Juif se promit donc intérieurement de lui passer quelques-unes de ses réponses durant l'examen.

« Et arrête de fumer avant de devenir dépendant, Eddie va détester ça, » lui chuchota ensuite Stan en lui offrant un coup à l'arrière du crâne.

Richie lui lança un regard lourd, ne pensant pas que Stan s'en serait rappelé. Certes, il avait aussi fumé une cigarette dans les toilettes après manger, mais pour le moment ça s'arrêtait là.

« Je le sens sur toi, » insista Stan en retournant ensuite vers son vélo.

Pivotant la tête pour presser son nez contre son épaule et vérifier s'il sentait bien la nicotine, Richie lâcha un juron, et se haussa sur ses jambes, pieds pressés contre les pédales de son vélo.

« Si jamais il ne se réveille pas, il ne saura jamais au courant, de toute manière, » marmonna-t-il à l'adresse du petit groupe, bien irrité par cette journée ennuyante, longue et clairement non productive.

« R-Rich', » tenta Bill qui ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça.

Mais Richie partait déjà sur son vélo, ne voulant pas argumenter avec ses amis à l'instant présent. Voir une chaise vide toute la journée et devoir répéter trente-six fois la raison de son absence à des connaissances où simples curieux que Richie aurait bien frappé, avaient bien abaissé son moral.

O

Et la semaine d'après, Richie continuait son petit rituel, se rendant dans la chambre d'Eddie le matin, et le soir quand il ne finissait pas trop tard, la voyage en vélo étant extrêmement dangereuse la nuit suite à la route qu'il devait traverser.

Richie ramenait parfois sa Game Boy, et malgré le fait qu'il détestait le jeu « Wizard and Warriors », il y jouait pour Eddie tout en lui promettant qu'il allait finir ces stupides niveaux rien que pour ses beaux yeux. En un sens, il avait l'impression de revoir Eddie jouer sur sa Game Boy allongé sur son lit pendant que Richie mangeait des chips, le nez plongé dans des BDs ou comics.

« Ce jeu est putain de dur, » râla un jour Richie en soupirant, se laissant retomber contre le dossier du siège derrière lui. « Je sais pas comment tu as fait pour aller jusqu'au chapitre 5. »

Mais en général, il lui racontait sa journée souvent avec nonchalance pour rester dans son personnage, et lui détaillait aussi les actions du club des Losers. Parfois, il faisait ses devoirs ici ou lisait tout haut des petites BDs rigolotes trouvées dans les Picsou que Mike lui prêtait souvent. Ou sinon, il plaçait le casque de son walkman Sony contre les oreilles d'Eddie pour lui faire écouter les chansons qu'il avait toujours aimées.

Mais cette soirée-là, Richie revint dans sa chambre tard, aussi furtivement que possible, décidé à ne pas rester chez lui cette nuit-là. Son père avait bu, et une dispute presque violente avait éclaté entre eux deux, saupoudré des piques acides de sa mère concernant ses trois dernières notes catastrophiques. L'aide de Stan lui avait fait gagner les trois uniques points qu'il possédait en algèbre.

« D'habitude, je grimpais à ta fenêtre pour me réfugier chez toi, » fit Richie agenouillé devant le lit, son menton plaqué contre ses deux bras croisés sur le matelas.

Il préférait le silence à cette agitation nerveuse chez lui.

C'est ainsi que ce vendredi soir, il s'endormit dans la chambre 217.

* * *

 _Coucou, oui cette fic est toujours vivante !_

 _Je m'explique, j'ai fait un peu le tri de mes fichiers sur mon cloud et là, surprise, je retombe sur cette fic que j'ai checké un peu, et j'ai vu que j'avais eu pas mal d'idées et que le premier chapitre avait plutôt apprécié… Donc je me suis dis, pourquoi pas essayer de la reprendre et voir ce que ça donne :D_

 _Ainsi, je m'excuse pour cette si longue attente, et je vous remercie énormément pour vos reviews, et je suis désolée si je n'ai pas pris le temps de vous répondre._

 _J'espère donc que ce chapitre vous a captivé, faites-moi part de vos avis :3_

 _Et oui, Eddie se réveillera bientôt, vous en faites pas ! Ciaou !_


	3. Ne le fais pas devenir comme toi

_-''-_  
Chapitre 3  
 **Ne le fais pas devenir comme toi  
** _-''-_

« J'ai essayé de dessiner Eddie mais je n'ai décidément pas les talents de Bill, » rit Beverly en sortant son œuvre du sac à dos qu'elle portait tout en marchant dans les couloirs de l'hôpital.

Ben jeta un coup d'œil vers la feuille crayonnée de pastel et fut tout de même surpris par le coup de crayon appartenant à la rousse. Le style était particulier certes, mais les couleurs rayonnantes et on voyait qu'elle avait mis du cœur à l'ouvrage.

« Je le trouve très bien réussi, Bev' ! » s'exclama Ben en haussant les sourcils. « Tu n'as jamais pris de cours de dessin ? »

« C'est pendant mes cours de maths que j'ai appris, » fit-elle amusée.

Chacun avait offert un cadeau pour Eddie durant les deux semaines qui avaient suivies son accident. Bill lui avait fait quelques origamis d'animaux, notamment celui du lion qu'adorait Eddie, Mike avait ramené des pierres qui portaient chance appartenant à sa mère, Stan un attrape-rêve qu'il avait accroché près de la fenêtre et Ben lui achetait les magazines qu'Eddie aimait et qui venaient tout juste de sortir, bien disposés en pile sur sa table de nuit.

Et Richie ? Sa présence continuelle était le cadeau.

« Accroche-le par-dessus le cadre de vieille femme vraiment pas jolie, » lui proposa Ben une fois devant la chambre d'Eddie.

« J'avais pensé à la même chose ! »

Sous cette exclamation, Beverly toqua à la porte 217 et entra aussitôt, plus par automatisme qu'autre chose, mais se figea après avoir fait deux pas dans la pièce. Ben arriva près d'elle et suivit son geste, ses yeux s'ouvrant aussi ronds que des soucoupes.

Alors ça, pour une surprise, c'était une surprise, et une fois remise de ses émotions, Beverly referma la porte derrière elle afin que tout le couloir ne puisse pas être témoin de la scène qui se dévoilait sous leurs yeux curieux.

Richie Tozier était à demi allongé sur le lit d'Eddie, seule une de ses jambes retombait au sol et sa joue était pressée contre son bras suite au manque d'oreiller tandis que ses cheveux étaient bien plus en bataille qu'à l'ordinaire et que ses lunettes étaient déposées sur la table de nuit près des BDs. Sa position ne semblait pas très confortable, mais il semblait dormir profondément au vu son épaule visible qui s'élevait à la lenteur de sa respiration.

Le seul contact qu'il avait avec Eddie –n'ayant surement pas voulu trop l'écraser ou l'éjecter du lit dans son sommeil- c'était sa main pratiquement guérie entourée autour du biceps nu de l'asthmatique.

Bev' ne put s'empêcher de sourire amusée et touchée alors que Ben n'hésita pas une seule seconde pour déposer son sac à ses pieds et en sortir son polaroïd qu'il avait reçu à Noël dernier afin de capter cet instant.

 _Clic_

« Quand Eddie se réveillera, on lui montrera ça, il va adorer, » chuchota Bev' pendant que Ben récupérait le cliché tout droit sorti de son appareil pour souffler doucement dessus.

Puis elle reporta son regard vers les deux jeunes garçons, attendrie par le geste de Richie qui paraissait pourtant toujours de nature assez rude et fonceur. Ben quant à lui, déboucha un feutre noir et inscrivit la date et les prénoms des deux protagonistes dans la marge blanche en dessous de la photo qui prenait petit à petit vie.

« Hé, Rich', » murmura ensuite la rousse qui s'était approchée de Richie afin de le réveiller. « C'est déjà le matin, et je ne pense pas que la mère de ton _petit copain_ soit heureuse de te voir dans cette position. »

Elle le secoua gentiment, et Ben tiqua au mot « petit copain » mais n'en pipa pas mot. Après tout, lui non plus n'était pas aveugle et avait fini par comprendre que les avances douteuses et grossières de Richie tout droit dirigées vers Eddie n'étaient pas que du flan.

Richie finit par grommeler quelque chose en bougeant un peu, mais manqua de tomber en arrière et Bev' le retint juste à temps. Soudain bien réveillé par son cœur qui avait paniqué, Richie fit un bond hors du lit, le souffle court, clignant plusieurs fois des yeux.

« On est samedi. Neuf heures trente du matin, » lui annonça Bev' en époussetant le t-shirt blanc de Richie afin de défroisser ses manches. « Je me demande bien par quel miracle tu as pu passer toute la nuit ici sans te faire chopper. »

Se frottant ensuite ses yeux encore tirés par le sommeil, Richie se remémora son envie de fuir le cocon familial bien fissuré, mais ne se souvenait pas réellement comment il avait fait pour finir sur le lit d'Eddie.

Encore muet par ce réveil plutôt brutal, Richie accepta ses lunettes que lui tendait la rousse puis Ben s'approcha de lui et lui tendit le cliché des deux garçons. Aussitôt, Richie écarquilla les yeux, les joues en feu. Il n'avait pas rêvé, il s'était _endormi_ près d'Eddie. Certes ce n'était pas vraiment nouveau, ils étaient meilleurs potes, mais là, le contexte était tout à fait différent pour Richie qui détaillait le cliché de ses yeux humidifiés par le sommeil.

« Ce n'est pas bien de profiter des gens endormis, » le taquina Beverly après un coup de coude contre ses côtes.

« Nous étions tous les deux consentants durant l'acte, pas d'soucis, » fit Richie d'une voix rapide et rauque pour ensuite se pencher et récupérer le gilet rouge qui s'était surement échoué ici durant son sommeil.

Puis il jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers Eddie, espérant qu'il ouvre les yeux et rétorque à ses propos. Mais comme toujours, il paraissait dormir paisiblement.

« J'avais aussi cette photo à te donner, » reprit Ben en lui tendant un second cliché. « Je l'ai retrouvé mercredi dernier dans mes affaires, et j'hésitais à te le donner tout de suite… »

Richie à la curiosité finalement piquée, accepta le cliché d'un geste déterminé et lorsqu'il vit de quelle photo il s'agissait, il savait qu'il la garderait très longtemps.

À vrai dire, il avait peu de photo dans sa chambre, contrairement à Beverly qui avait la sienne tapissée des photos de ses amis –agrémentée de posters- ou à Eddie et Stan ayant toujours un ou deux clichés du groupe. Mais Richie n'avait rien, trouvant cela ridicule puisqu'il les voyait tous les jours –« et c'est bien assez » leur avait-il rajouté en rigolant-, et cette photo le toucha en plein cœur.

Il se rappela de ce début de janvier glacial, le groupe était allé voir _Robin des Bois_ avec Kevin Kostner, et pour avoir les meilleures places, ils avaient tous attendu dehors dans le froid au beau milieu de la file des gens de Derry. Bill, Stan et Mike étaient partis acheter des boissons chaudes à la caravane installée en face du cinéma, et les autres gardaient la place dans la file.

Et Ben Hanscom avait sorti son appareil. Comme toujours, Richie l'avait appelé _Paparazzi_ et Eddie en avait profité pour passer un bras autour des épaules de Richie de façon amicale pour offrir un sourire joyeux à l'objectif –il avait tant hâte de voir le film lui aussi- et Richie en avait profité pour offrir un magnifique doigt d'honneur au caméraman, pourtant avec le début d'un sourire qu'il ne pouvait pas cacher.

À vrai dire, il avait oublié que ce cliché existait et comme s'il remontait le temps, il pouvait se souvenir du bras chaud d'Eddie contre ses épaules et sa nuque dégagée malgré le froid de janvier.

Ses yeux restèrent rivés vers le sourire si franc et les yeux pétillants d'Eddie Kaspbrak. Son cœur se serra. Ben avait même rajouté au feutre leurs noms et la date précise. Il voulait tant retourner en arrière. Mais les larmes qui lui montèrent aux yeux, il se les refusa de faire couler. Pas avec Eddie et ses amis dans les parages.

« Merci, » fit ensuite Richie à l'adresse de Ben qui hocha la tête de manière entendue. « Et l'autre photo, tu la mettras dans notre album. »

Il rendit la photo d'aujourd'hui à Ben qui hocha à nouveau la tête. C'était lui qui s'occupait de confectionner l'album de leur 9ème année qu'ils regarderont tous ensemble après la soirée de leur bal de promo.

« J'dois y aller, j'ai un repas de famille relou à milles lieues d'ici, » reprit Richie qui se ressaisit soudain, récupérant frénétiquement ses affaires un peu éparpillées dans la pièce.

Ses cahiers de cours, une BD, les restes de son sandwich, sa bouteille d'eau ainsi que la photo de lui et Eddie qu'il rangea précieusement dans son vieux portefeuille. Portefeuille généralement vide où il récoltait le plus de pièces possibles pour la salle d'arcade, dissimulait des chewing-gums piqués à Bill, une ou deux cigarettes ainsi qu'un préservatif pour la convenance, mais surtout, pour faire le gros crac et faire rire ses amis.

« On se voit lundi alors, » lui sourit Bev' de façon réconfortante. « Et surtout n'hésite pas à demander notre aide si tu as besoin pour le contrôle de chimie. »

Richie tira son sac à dos contre ses épaules et leva une main en signe d'accord pour ensuite rapidement se diriger vers la porte de la chambre. Une fois devant, il abaissa la poignée mais osa un regard vers Eddie, puis rapidement vers Beverly, ne voulant pas montrer son trouble, et il leva son pouce à son encontre.

« Pas mal le dessin, tu vas faire de l'ombre à Bill, » lui dit-il d'une façon non ironique ce qui chez lui était rare.

Beverly entrouvrit la bouche, surprise, et finit par hocher la tête pour ensuite baisser les yeux vers le dessin coloré qu'elle avait toujours entre les mains.

O

Sa famille n'était pas nombreuse du côté de sa mère, mais c'était aussi la plus lourde et la plus chiante de tout l'univers, ça Richie en était persuadé. Sa tante les accueillit donc pour manger le midi dans une ambiance de mort suite à la dispute de la veille entre le père de Richie et lui-même, et la tension ne fit que grimper à l'exponentielle lorsque le plus jeune des Tozier remarqua que son stupide cousin Philip était aussi ici avec sa copine.

 _Lourd_.

Sa mère avait une famille similaire à celle de Stan, chrétienne et aux chers principes si bien qu'en voyant Richie arriver avec les cheveux débraillés et habillé sans trop de rigueur, sa tante lui fit les gros yeux. Mais il s'en ficha.

Au repas du midi, sa tante et son cousin parlèrent du cursus de dernière année que suivait son cousin de dix-sept ans, et ils semblaient en être fiers, tout comme sa mère qui avait toujours beaucoup aimé le fils de sa sœur. Sa petite copine en eut le droit elle aussi, déjà à l'université dans une prestigieuse école de commerce que Richie ne prit pas la peine de retenir le nom.

Son père quant à lui, restait plus silencieux, n'aimant pas lui aussi le côté princier de la famille de sa femme, mais il faisait avec et aucune blague salace ne vint perturber le repas de sa part, hormis une ou deux de Richie qui fut très mal vu par sa mère et sa tante. Mais comment pouvait-il s'en empêcher avec cette famille de coincés du cul ?

« Et toi, Richard. Comment se passe ton année en tant que freshman ? » se sentit obliger de demander sa tante alors qu'elle faisait passer le saladier de légumes exotiques.

« Ça passe, » répondit Richie qui triait avec lassitude son assiette, loin de lui l'envie de manger ses morceaux de poulpes grillés qui laissaient entrevoir leurs ventouses.

« Mais encore ? » insista la sœur de sa mère, son cousin étant lui aussi visiblement intéressé.

Intéressé pour l'enfoncer, _oui_. Phillip junior savait que Richie était devenu un vrai cancre. Ce qui était bien dommage, lui qui auparavant avait de si bonnes notes. Eddie lui faisait souvent remarquer cela d'ailleurs, lui assurant qu'il avait du potentiel.

Et à la pensée d'Eddie, Richie s'assombrit.

« J'me situe entre C- et C, » répondit Richie avec nonchalance. « Mais bon la légende urbaine raconte que c'est la lettre pour dire COOL. »

Sa mère lui fit les gros yeux, mais il l'ignora et continua de trier son assiette, ignorant aussi le petit sourire triomphant de son cousin qui se resservait de poulpe.

« Son meilleur ami est dans le coma actuellement, c'est difficile pour lui, » avoua sa mère en tapotant l'épaule de son fils.

Richie lui lança un regard en biais, sachant que cette dernière lui avait à peine parlé d'Eddie et de son état inquiétant après son accident.

« Ça y est, c'est un assez bon argument à mes vieilles notes maintenant ? » largua Richie avec venin.

« Richard, » fit la grosse voix de son père pour le rappeler à l'ordre.

Après cela, Richie ne pipa plus mot, concédant qu'il était inutile d'avoir une conversation avec ces débiles. À chaque louange de sa tante pour son cousin, il voulait vomir, mais il fit avec.

Et une heure après, il se trouva à prendre l'air sur le côté de la maison, dissimulé ainsi du monde alentour, adossé au crépit frais. Il pluviotait mais il s'en foutait bien. Dans son portefeuille, il récupéra l'une des cigarettes de Beverly qu'il scruta un instant avant de lâcher un « et puis merde » pour ensuite allumer cette dernière avec un briquet bon marché. Et Dieu que ça faisait du bien.

« Depuis quand tu fumes ? »

Richie pivota sa tête sans panique, et vit que son cousin était là avec sa copine, le chien ridiculement coquet et blanc en laisse pour sa promenade habituelle dirait-on. Phillip le regardait avec un certain dégout contrairement à la jeune fille avec lui toujours assez silencieuse.

« Depuis que j'ai revu ta face aujourd'hui, » railla Richie en expirant la fumée blanche avec une certaine lassitude.

Phillip leva les yeux au ciel, et soudain le caniche d'un blanc immaculé aperçu un chat tout au bout du jardin et partit en courant, attirant avec lui Phillip. Il percuta Richie au moment où il tirait plus fort sur la laisse pour l'arrêter et le portefeuille de Richie rencontra le sol.

Pendant que Phillip pestait contre « Pupuce », ce fut la copine –Richie avait _vraiment_ oublié son prénom – qui ramassa son portefeuille toujours en silence pour le lui tendre avec un petit sourire. Richie resta un instant bloqué, se rendant compte que peut-être, cette fille n'était pas à ranger dans la même case que cette famille de cinglés. Elle paraissait douce et plus modeste et son regard bleu était apaisant.

Soudain, Phillip aperçut un petit papier blanc dépasser du portefeuille, et sans avertissement, tira sur ce qu'il pensa être une photo potentiellement intéressante, avant même que Richie n'ait pu récupérer son bien. Le Tozier lui offrit un regard mauvais, mais le laissa regarder la photo n'ayant rien à perdre à le laisser la regarder. Par contre, si jamais il disait du mal d'Eddie, ça allait barder.

« C'est qui ? Le type dans le coma ? » demanda alors Phillip alors que Richie récupérait son portefeuille usé par le temps.

Un petit éclair sournois brilla dans l'esprit de Richie qui récupéra la photo d'un geste vif.

« C'est mon petit ami. »

Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait voir la déstabilisation profonde chez cet idiot de lycéen. Un sourire mesquin naquit sur les lèvres de Richie alors que Phillip détaillait son cousin d'un œil critique.

« Ton _petit ami_ ? » répéta-t-il d'une voix peut-être un peu forte.

Mais Richie se fichait bien qu'on l'entende. En plus, c'était faux, Eddie était toujours son meilleur pote. Il hocha donc lentement la tête avec nonchalance extrême tout en lançant un bref regard vers sa copine qui elle restait impassible, visiblement pas touchée par la nouvelle.

« Tu ne peux pas, » répliqua durement Phillip en attrapant le bras de Richie pour le faire à nouveau tourner sa tête vers lui.

« Comment ça j'peux pas ? T'as cru quelque chose était marqué quelque part m'interdisant de sortir avec ce mec ? » s'énerva Richie entre ses dents, s'étant pourtant douté qu'il aurait affaire à ce genre de morale débile.

« La Bible le dit, » insista Phillip aux traits tirés par l'incompréhension et le dégout. « Richie, tu ne peux pas ! »

Puis il lâcha vivement son cousin comme si le gilet aux manches retroussées de ce dernier l'avait brulé et Richie l'empoigna vivement par le col, s'emportant très facilement en ce moment.

« Ta bible j'te la mets où tu penses, » lui siffla-t-il près du visage.

Fort heureusement, son cousin ne possédait que deux petit centimètres de plus que lui, ce qui lui laissait largement l'avantage. Et puis, il savait que si une bagarre débutait réellement dans le jardin, il remporterait la victoire haut la main.

« Je vais aller le dire à ton père tu sais, » répliqua Phillip gardant pourtant un calme qui répugna Richie.

« Va jouer ton cafteur j'en ai rien à foutre ! »

« Arrête, son père à la main dure, » s'interposa la copine en attrapant le bras de Phillip qui ne repoussait pas la poigne dangereuse de Richie contre son col.

Et ceci étonna quelque peu Richie, cette dernière ayant remarqué ceci en un seul petit repas. Car il ne l'avait jamais connue auparavant. Mais au moment où il allait lâcher son cousin, Phillip reprit d'une voix terriblement vicieuse :

« Et alors, peut-être qu'il lui remettra les idées en place. »

Et là, le coup partit tout seul contre la joue à la peau parfaite de Phillip. Sa copine poussa un cri et Richie reçut un coup rapide tout proche de l'œil, ne s'attendant pas à ce que son cousin reprenne si vite du poil de la bête.

Mais contre toute attendre, une fois rentré, la copine blonde de Phillip assura aux parents respectifs qu'il s'était agi d'une mauvaise blague qui avait mal fini, et aucun des deux garçons ne vint la contredire. Seul le regard menaçant de Phillip dardé vers Richie lui démontrait clairement qu'il n'allait pas oublier de sitôt et qu'il le ferait payer au moment venu.

Richie haussa un sourcil provocateur à son égard, sa menace étant le cadet de ses soucis à cet instant même.

O

Le dimanche soir qui suivit, Richie Tozier rendit visite à Eddie, n'ayant pas pu de tout le week-end à cause de la grosse engueulade et des conséquences suite au coup qu'il avait porté à son cousin dans le jardin.

Ainsi, devant la vitre du couloir, Richie inspecta tant bien que mal son reflet, remarquant que le contour de son œil devenait violet et qu'une partie du blanc entourant la pupille avait pris une couleur rouge acide.

« Eddie va me tuer… » murmura Richie après un soupir pour ensuite s'approcher de la porte et pénétrer dans la chambre numéro 217.

Le dessin de Beverly était accroché par-dessus le cadre immonde qui rendait toujours mal à l'aise Stan, et des BDs avaient été rajoutées près de la table de nuit. Il avait attendu que Mme Kaspbrak soit sortie de l'hôpital avant de rentrer et être sûr qu'il ne serait pas dérangé à l'improviste. Il était même prêt à passer encore une fois la nuit ici, il avait acheté un paquet de chips et une bouteille d'eau au distributeur.

« Eddie me tuerait aussi pour ce que je mange… » rit intérieurement Richie en déposant son sac au pied du lit d'Eddie.

Dans sa main se tenait une fleur de tournesol d'un jaune intense reflété par la lumière qu'avait allumée Richie suite au soleil totalement couché. Il s'approcha de la tête du lit et plaça la fleur sur le barreau de la perfusion, emmêlé par les fils qui lui permirent de trouver une accroche, puis il se rassit sur le bord du lit, détaillant le visage doux de son ami.

Les croutes sur son visage disparaissaient pour laisser place à de la peau rosie et le bandage autour de son front était moins épais.

« T'en a pas marre de toutes ces mêmes fleurs, et qui puent en plus ? » lui demanda Richie en désignant d'un bref signe de la main les diverses fleurs de la pièce apportées en général par les parents et la famille.

D'une main tremblante, il atteignit le visage d'Eddie, hésitant encore à le toucher de la sorte alors qu'il était endormi. Il ne voulait pas transgresser les limites que s'était potentiellement créées Eddie, mais se permit tout de même à retirer quelques mèches de ses cheveux en arrière.

« Pour changer tout ça, j'ai piqué un tournesol près de la clairière, juste à côté de l'endroit où on plongeait. »

Sa main glissa lentement le long de la joue pâle d'Eddie, et il ne put s'empêcher de la caresser doucement, le cœur lourd.

« Bon sang, je ressemble à une vraie gonzesse… » ricana Richie en secouant lentement la tête.

Mais son sourire attisa la douleur acide de son œil au beurre noir et il grimaça pour ensuite se redresser et se gratter nerveusement le crâne.

« Ouais, je me suis encore battu aujourd'hui… Mais la bonne nouvelle est que mes lunettes en sont sorties indemnes. »

Au loin, il y eut des bruits de pas, mais il ne s'en soucia pas, perdu dans la contemplation du visage d'Eddie Kaspbrak et il donnerait cher pour voir à nouveau ses prunelles pétillantes l'observer.

« J'ai dit à mon cousin que tu étais mon mec. Tu aurais dû voir sa tête… »

Les pas s'approchaient des vitres aux stores à demi-poussés.

« Et… Peut-être que j'aurais aimé vraiment l'être. Ton _copain_. »

Au moment où il se pencha pour offrir un doux baiser contre le front d'Eddie, un peu en dessous du bandage, une ombre apparut derrière les fenêtres du couloir, cette personne s'étant figée pour observer Richie déposer ce bref baiser.

Et quand Richie se redressa, Mme Kaspbrak revenue pour récupérer les clés de la maison qu'elle avait oubliées sur la table de nuit –n'ayant plus trop toute sa tête depuis qu'Eddie était dans le coma-, se retira aussitôt pour se cacher de la vue de Richie bien qu'elle n'avait rien manqué du spectacle.

Et quelques minutes plus tard, Richie quittait la chambre en baillant et se dirigea lentement vers le couloir pour récupérer l'ascenseur numéro 3. Néanmoins, quand il bifurqua un peu avant son objectif, il tomba nez à nez avec la mère d'Eddie debout avec un café en main, et au vu de son regard non surpris, elle semblait l'attendre.

Richie se figea ne saluant même pas Mme Kaspbrak tant il fut dérouté de la voir ici, et visiblement, dans l'attente de le voir.

« On est toujours le week-end, » fit aussitôt Richie sur la défensive.

La génitrice Kaspbrak finit son café cul sec et jeta le gobelet dans la poubelle prévue près de la machine puis reporta un regard sombre à l'égard de Richie.

« Je t'interdis de le faire devenir comme toi, Richard, » lui asséna-t-elle soudain en le pointant d'un doigt accusateur.

Richie resta comme deux ronds de flan, son esprit ralenti par la fatigue qui terrassait ses épaules.

« Comme _moi_ ? » répéta-t-il en arquant un sourcil interrogateur.

* * *

 _Holaaa, après le second film, je suis retombée avec bonheur (et tristesse) dans le fandom It. Et puisque j'avais écris quelques chapitres de cette fic, je suis aussi retombée dessus et j'ai corrigée et réarrangé comme il le fallait :)_

 _J'espère donc que cette histoire vous plaira toujours, mais sachez qu'il n'y aura donc pas de spoil du film numéro 2 puisque cette fic se déroule durant la jeunesse d'Eddie et Richie._

 _Je vais essayer d'être plutôt active sur cette fic même si j'ai plus beaucoup de temps à moi aiïe (en plus j'ai des Harringrove à écrire jpp, je suis dans la mouise)_

 _Bref, faites moi part de vos avis, et je vous souhaite à tous un bon début de semaine !_


	4. Je ne suis pas passé sous un bulldozer

_-''-_  
Chapitre 4  
 **Je ne suis pas passé sous un bulldozer, non  
** _-''-_

 _Richie resta comme deux ronds de flan, son esprit ralenti par la fatigue qui terrassait ses épaules._

 _« Comme moi ? » répéta-t-il en arquant un sourcil interrogateur._

« Les gens parlent, tu sais, Tozier. Tes parents font peut-être la sourde oreille mais pas moi. »

Ses paroles étaient dures et venimeuses, mais ceci n'atteint pas réellement Richie qui savait ce que disaient les élèves du collège et du lycée en son égard. Il était un coureur de jupons certes, et une grande-gueule, mais aussi un « pédé » selon le mot plus souvent employé, et un type qui considérait filles et garçons comme bout de viande. Bien sûr ce n'était que des rumeurs dues à ses blagues persistantes qui étaient rarement prises au sérieux quand ça sortaient des murs de l'école, surtout quand s'était dirigé vers le comique de service qu'était Richie, mais Mme Kaspbrak n'allait surement pas laisser passer ça si ça concernait son fils de près ou de loin.

Pourtant, Richie s'était pris à s'amuser des rumeurs. Il en riait. Mais les parents n'avaient pas la même vision des choses.

« Et je t'ai vu aujourd'hui, » insista-t-elle en montrant d'un vague geste de la main le couloir derrière Richie.

Richie resta pourtant silencieux, les poings serrés. Il devait à tout prix éviter de rapporter d'autres ennuis en plus, et voilà que la mère d'Eddie le choppait la main dans le sac le jour où il rapportait une _fleur_ à son fils. Génial.

 _Putain de génial._

« Des médecins m'ont dit que tu venais régulièrement le voir, et j'ai laissé passer, mais dorénavant c'est terminé, tu m'entends ! Tu ne t'approche plus de lui ! »

Richie lui aurait bien répondu, mais à vrai dire, il resta sous le choc, ne s'attendant pas à se faire accoster de la sorte par la mère de son meilleur ami. Et pourtant, combien de fois lui avait-elle fait la morale quand il trainait trop longtemps avec Eddie, le faisant rentrer tard ou quand il prenait racine dans sa chambre à des heures incongrues.

« Eddie n'est pas un morceau de viande ! » insista-t-elle, rouge de colère, essayant pourtant ne pas trop hausser le ton dans les couloirs calmes de l'hôpital à la périphérie de Derry.

« Je ne l'ai jamais considéré comme de la viande, soyez en rassurée, » se permit tout de même de glisser Richie en restant relativement calme, ce qui n'était pas coutume, bien qu'un peu insolant.

« Ne prends pas ce ton avec moi ! Sale petit efféminé ! »

Ça par contre, il ne pouvait pas le laisser passer, et son cœur fit un bon à cette insulte tout droit dirigée vers lui. Il en avait eu pourtant de la part de Sonia, allant de « branleur » à « sale petit con », mais jamais elle ne l'avait attaqué de la sorte. Elle n'était pourtant pas du genre à cracher sur les autres, mais quand il s'agissait de près ou de loin à son fils, elle devenait un vrai tyran.

« Je ne changerai pas Eddie, croyez-moi ! » s'exclama soudain Richie aux poings serrés. « S'il se trouve à aimer les mecs, ça sera comme ça et vous ne pourrez rien y faire ! »

Et le coup partit tout seul. La pensée d'Eddie préférant les garçons avait dû être de trop pour elle et considérait les propos de Richie comme réels affronts à l'égard de la famille Kaspbrak.

Sa paire de lunettes glissa sur le sol, les deux verres éclatèrent aux pieds de Richie, tandis qu'un goût de fer vint emplir sa bouche, un liquide épais s'échappant de sa lèvre coupée nette. Le plat de cette grande main avait pratiquement recouvert la partie droite de son visage.

Plaquant sa paume contre son nez et sa pommette brûlante, Richie ne cria pas, ne répliqua pas mais offrit un regard choqué à Sonia qui reculait d'un pas, partagée entre colère, dégoût et _surprise_. Certainement ne s'attendait-elle pas à en venir aux mains face à Richie Tozier.

Mais avant qu'il ne perde son calme suite à la douleur croissante et acide, Richie passa prestement près de la mère d'Eddie et quitta l'hôpital, mâchoire contractée à son maximum.

La nuit n'était pas la seule gêne ce soir-là, Richie étant dans l'incapacité de voir correctement à plus d'un mètre de lui suite à ses lunettes brisées qu'il n'avait même pas pris la peine de récupérer. À quoi bon, la monture semblait en plus tordue et les deux verres étaient brisés, elles étaient à coup sûr irréparables.

« Putain ! » cria-t-il entre ses dents une fois qu'il eut retrouvé son vélo échoué près du grillage du parking, à l'abri des regards.

Ce soir-là, il rentra à pied, à côté de son vélo, étant incapable de rouler sans se prendre un potentiel poteau, voiture ou soulèvement de terrain. Il serait le guidon de sa bicyclette avec tant de force qu'il aurait pu déformer les deux poignées.

Une fois devant sa maison, il jeta son vélo en avant avec rage, se rendant soudain compte que des larmes de douleur s'étaient échappées de ses yeux pour couler le long de ses joues et venir titiller la coupure de ses lèvres souillées de sang.

Comme tout dimanche soir, ses parents regardaient un feuilleton ringard, plateau télé sur leurs genoux, et ils ne remarquèrent même pas que leur fils était de retour, ce qui était en un sens une bonne nouvelle, il ne voulait pas que sa mère le voit dans cet état.

Il s'enferma dans la salle de bain, et hésita un instant avant de regarder son visage dans le miroir. Et lorsqu'il croisa enfin son regard dans la glace au-dessus du lavabo, il eut un haut-le-cœur. Son œil au-beurre noir était toujours là, et à présent, la partie droite de son visage était rougies et meurtrie.

Sa lèvre était coupée et il cracha d'un coup sec dans le lavabo blanc le tâchant ainsi de cette hémoglobine collante puis observa à nouveau l'œuvre de Mme Kaspbrak. Sa pommette était gonflée et du sang séché se trouvait juste sous ses narines, signe que son nez avait aussi pris cher. Il renifla un bon coup et grimaça, affirmant ainsi sa supposition.

Il en avait marre. Il en avait marre de toujours en prendre plein la tronche alors qu'il ne le cherchait pas forcément. Il en avait marre de cette injustice qui l'envoyait dans un cercle vicieux. Sans Eddie, il était incapable de trouver d'autres accroches. Il était en train de couler.

Et puis, hormis son visage –et il avait dû se rapprocher vraiment du miroir- il ne voyait pratiquement rien, tout était flou.

Poussant un second juron, il se tourna d'un seul coup vers le mur carrelé et y encastra son poing droit, désillusionné et dégoûté. Néanmoins, il poussa un cri de douleur et retira vivement sa main, ayant frappé bien plus fort que la dernière fois dans la chambre d'Eddie.

Il se laissa tomber contre la porte et enferma son poing contre sa main gauche, dents serrées, tête penchée en avant.

La douleur était la seule chose que son cœur pouvait ressentir à présent.

 _Stan va me tuer…_ pensa-t-il dans un instant de lucidité en se laissant somnoler dans la salle de bain aux allures d'hôpitaux.

O

Il avait enroulé trois mouchoirs autour de ses phalanges bleutées et rougies par les croûtes épaisses et par-dessus, avait enfilé des mitaines noires et usées pour ne pas attirer l'œil de Stan et de ses amis. Son visage allait être une assez bonne raison d'engueulade, il le sentait.

Plusieurs fois, il jura tout haut, ayant un champ de vision bien trop faible, ce qui le conduisit plusieurs fois à frapper les meubles de sa chambre du bout de son pied ou bien contre son tibia ou ses hanches. Et puis, il mit une bonne dizaine de minutes à retrouver son portefeuille et perdit un temps précieux dans la salle de bain à essayer d'arranger sa pommette gonflée, son nez rougi et sa lèvre douloureuse pour ensuite ordonner ses cheveux vraiment en pagaille. Le tout le nez à dix centimètres du miroir.

« Putain de merde. »

Il descendit les escaliers, gavé par tout ça, n'ayant pratiquement pas dormi de la nuit une fois sorti de la salle de bain. Il n'avait qu'une envie, tout faire voler en éclats, hurler et s'enfermer seul dans la chambre d'Eddie pour le secouer jusqu'à temps qu'il se réveille. Car bon sang, il avait _mal_.

Et la pire des douleurs était finalement _mentale_.

« Richie… Qu'est-ce que tu as encore foutu ? »

Son père était dans la cuisine à lire le journal de la veille, et avait arqué un sourcil à la venue de son fils qui récupérait avec lassitude un morceau de pain sur le plan de travail pour ensuite couper des carreaux de chocolat.

« J'me suis battu pour une meuf, » répondit vaguement Richie en entreposant les carreaux de chocolat dans le pain qu'il plia en deux pour croquer à pleines dents dedans.

« J'espère qu'elle valait le coup, » reprit son père en se replongeant dans sa lecture.

Richie garda le pain entre ses dents tandis qu'il enfilait ses converses rouges échouées près de la porte de la cuisine et haussa les épaules en tant que réponse. Il n'avait pas réellement pour habitude de discuter avec son père dès le matin. Très peu en temps normal d'ailleurs.

« Arrange quand même un peu tout ça avant que ta mère ne te voit ce soir, » glissa tout de même Mr Tozier en tournant la page de son journal sur la rubrique sportive.

« Il me faudrait de nouvelles lunettes aussi, » répondit Richie après avoir avalé un morceau de son petit-déjeuner rapide.

« Ah ça, tu verras avec elle. »

« C'est bien pour ça que je ne te l'ai pas demandé directement. »

Son père claqua sa langue contre son palais, mais ne répondit pas, visiblement habitué ou lassé et Richie tira son sac de cours contre son dos, finissant par la même occasion son pain au chocolat. Il lança un vague « à ce soir » à Mr Tozier qui leva légèrement la main en guide de réponse, puis il quitta la maison en t-shirt au vu du soleil qui pointait le bout de son nez –et parce qu'il savait qu'il allait s'énerver à chercher sa veste-.

O

« Richie ?! Tu es passé sous un bulldozer ?! »

Il avait mis du temps à arriver jusqu'au collège sans son vélo chéri, mais curieusement, il n'était même pas en retard. Peut-être était-il partit trop tôt, en réalité il n'avait pas fait attention, ayant été automatisé comme un zombie ce matin.

Et ses amis tous réunis dans le couloir bruyant près de leurs casiers, faisaient de bien drôles de têtes. Des têtes presque horrifiées. Et Richie avait oublié que les Losers n'avaient pas encore vu son œil au beurre noir, ce qui intensifiait surement leur horreur et inquiétude.

« Techniquement, un bulldozer m'aurait réduit en charpie, » lâcha Richie avec un sourire ironique, tout en ouvrant son casier afin de récupérer un bouquin d'histoire.

« Techniquement tu n'es pas censé revenir le visage tuméfié après un simple petit week-end, » répliqua sèchement Stan en poussant Richie sur le côté et refermant brutalement le casier de son ami avant même qu'il n'ait pu récupérer son bien.

Et visiblement, les autres Losers étaient du même avis, recherchant des yeux des réponses claires.

« Et tu as cassé tes lunettes par la même occasion, hein ? » lâcha Beverly qui espérait de tout son saoul que ce n'était pas son père qui l'avait frappé de la sorte.

L'esprit de Richie réfléchissait à toute vitesse, recherchant une blague ou un mensonge mais au final, il se dit que c'était surement ridicule de leur cacher ça. Il ne voulait pas de leur pitié, mais au fond, ça faisait du bien de se confier.

Alors, malgré le brouhaha ambiant des élèves qui commençaient à rejoindre leurs classes, Richie leur raconta l'affaire avec son cousin Phillip ainsi que sa rencontre avec Sonia Kaspbrak le dimanche soir qui avait suivi, tout en évitant quelques précieux détails, n'ayant jamais avoué tout haut à ses amis qu'il avait compris être attiré par la gent masculine. Certes, ils avaient surement leur petite idée sur la question, mais ce n'était pas le sujet principal.

« M-Mais c'est terrible, » souffla Bill après le discours, ses yeux aussi ronds que des soucoupes. « Tu ne peux p-pas rester comme ça on doit-… »

« Non, surtout, vous gardez ça pour vous ! Je ne veux pas qu'Eddie soit au courant que sa mère m'ait frappé au visage ! » s'exclama soudain Richie en pressant son index contre ses lèvres pour appuyer ses dires.

Ben et Beverly se lancèrent un regard lourd de sens.

Aujourd'hui, Richie Tozier venait de démontrer un amour pur et véritable envers Eddie Kaspbrak.

O

« Je vois… vraiment que dalle, » râla Richie devant la salle d'histoire, essayant de lire le titre du bouquin entre ses mains.

« Combien j'ai de doigts ? » lui fit Stan avec un petit air amusé, essayant de détendre cette boule de nerfs que devenait son ami.

Richie était tendu. Ce qui était normal après ce qu'il avait visiblement vécu ce week-end. Mais les Losers savaient une chose très claire à propos de leur ami il détestait lire la pitié dans leurs yeux. Bon, certes il aurait du mal à lire quoi que ce soit de toute la journée, mais ils savaient que ça ne servait à rien de plaindre Richie ou essayer de lui offrir des paroles réconfortantes. Il fallait vivre. Et lui faire penser à autre chose.

« Certainement le nombre de doigts que j'ai dû utiliser la nuit dernière avec la mère d'Ed-… » commença Richie avec un sourire qui se voulut salace.

« Stop, » le coupa net Stan en levant les au ciel, abaissant donc sa main.

« Après ce qu'elle t'a fait, tu continues de blaguer sur elle, » lui chuchota tout de même Beverly qui avait du mal à rester indifférente suite à l'histoire de Richie.

« Elle va pas gâcher mes bonnes vieilles blagues non plus, hein. »

De plus, c'était étrange de voir Richie sans ses lunettes aujourd'hui. Son visage bien que blessé, paraissait plus éclairé et ses taches de rousseur semblaient infinies tandis que ses yeux, d'un noir immensément intense. La plupart des autres élèves pensaient qu'il avait opté pour des lentilles de contact ce qui était totalement faux. La famille de Richie n'avait surement pas les moyens et l'envie de perdre de l'argent pour de telle futilité.

Beverly allait lui offrir un commentaire gentil vis-à-vis de son visage qui était bien plus étincelant sans lunettes quand Richie rouvrit la bouche, s'adossant au mur derrière lui.

« Et puis qui sait, ça sera peut-être ma future belle-mère, je dois m'y habituer, » ricana-t-il avec le plus de naturel possible.

Stan leva à nouveau les yeux au ciel, pourtant conscient qu'au fil du temps qui passait, les paroles de Richie s'éloignaient de plus en plus d'une blague. Et les deux semaines qui avaient suivi l'accident d'Eddie pouvaient clairement en témoigner.

« Si tu ne me fais pas demoiselle d'honneur, je te le ferais regretter jusqu'à dans ta tombe, Rich', » lui assura Bev' avec un petit sourire complice.

« T'en fais pas, je t'ai déjà en tête. Avec Bill en robe à côté de toi, » rit Richie, lui avec un sourire vicieux. « Stan tu seras le prêtre. Ça te va ? »

« Suis-je dans l'obligation de te répondre ? »

« Veux-tu briser mon cœur ? »

Et les trois Losers se mirent à rire gaiment, heureux de retomber dans leur routine habituelle. Il ne manquait plus que le rire d'Eddie lui aussi présent dans la classe 1C. Puis le prof d'histoire arriva après dix minutes de retard que ne manqua pas de lui faire remarquer Richie.

Mais les deux heures furent terribles pour Richie qui avait même du mal à voir ce qu'il écrivait ou dessinait sur son cahier. Il se demanda même s'il avait ouvert le bon bouquin. Et il avait fini par être irrité, ressassant les souvenirs de la veille et tout ce qui allait avec. Si bien que lorsque le prof de maths demanda à Richie de se rendre au tableau pour compléter un exercice, il refusa aussi sec, ignorant le coud de pied qu'il reçut de la part de Stan juste derrière lui.

« J'vois que dalle, alors comptez pas sur moi pour faire vos exos', » insista Richie avachi sur sa chaise.

Si Eddie le voyait ainsi, il aurait reçu la règle en fer de ce dernier derrière la nuque et il aurait changé d'attitude dans la seconde.

« Tozier, change d'un ton et viens au tableau remplir les cases, c'est écrit assez gros pour toi je pense. Surtout que ta myopie repose seulement sur _ne pas voir de loin_ , » riposta le professeur de mathématiques lui aussi agacé suite à l'élève avant Richie qui avait mis bien trop de temps à résoudre un exercice si facile au tableau.

« J'ai dit que je ne les ferais pas, ça sert à rien d'insister. »

Ce fut au tour de Beverly de faire les gros yeux à Richie, concédant qu'il avait attiré assez d'ennuis pour toute une année.

« C'est ton dernier mot, Tozier ? » lâcha son professeur avec menace.

« Dernier mot, _Turner_. »

O

Visiblement, son professeur de mathématiques n'avait pas du tout eu pitié de son visage blessé, et lui avait aussitôt collé une détention pour la fin de l'après-midi, ce qui tout compte fait, faisait bien chier Richie. Certes, il n'avait pas réellement envie de rentrer chez lui, et argumenter avec sa mère, mais rester coller à faire de l'anglais allait être une vraie torture.

Il était le premier dans la salle, ce qui était rare, mais il venait de quitter le club des Losers et il n'avait pas très envie de déambuler à l'aveuglette un peu partout dans l'établissement.

La professeure d'anglais, aux courbes généreuses, toute nouvelle de cette année, rangeait des feuilles dans son porte-document mais Richie l'ignora totalement bien que ça lui avait pris plusieurs fois d'un peu la reluquer pour faire comme les autres garçons de son âge. Mais il avait des pensées plus lourdes et il se contenta de crayonner sur une feuille quelques visages tirés dans la douleur, essayant de se souvenir des cours de Bill.

« Tozier, j'espère que tu ne laisses pas celui ou celle qui t'a fait ça s'en tirer si facilement, » fit soudain la jeune professeure qui s'était approchée de sa table, désignant d'un geste du menton le visage de Richie.

Elle avait toujours été très attentionnée vis-à-vis de ses élèves, mais il ne pensait pas que cette dernière se soit aussi préoccupée de son cas. À lui, le je-m'en-foutiste et celui qui ne suivait jamais rien en cours.

Mais Richie haussa simplement les épaules sans lâcher ses yeux son dessin vraiment pas proportionné et sans saveur, seulement crayonné avec colère, et la jeune femme –Mlle Delphine- s'accroupit devant la table de Richie et plaça ses avant-bras contre le rebord de celle-ci. Cette fois-ci, Richie jeta un regard curieux vers elle, retirant son crayon du papier qu'il déchirait presque.

Elle était assez proche pour qu'il puisse voir les détails de son beau visage sans aucune imperfection, bien maquillée, bien peignée, et au petit sourire triste qui lui fit un drôle d'effet. C'était toujours étrange de voir les profs sortir de leur personnage.

« C'est moins pire que ça en a l'air, » lui assura finalement Richie sans pourtant la lâcher des yeux. « C'est ça les contrecoups d'être un héros. »

Cette fois-ci, elle laissa échapper un petit rire, qui pourtant, ne sonnait pas réellement comme un vrai. Surement savait-elle qu'il ne lui disait pas la vérité.

« Il te manque, n'est-ce pas ? » reprit-elle à voix un peu plus basse au cas où les autres élèves de la future détention venaient à arriver dans la salle de classe.

Richie se rappela vaguement de cette prof jouant les psychologues le mois dernier avec Beverly qui avait eu des problèmes avec son oncle et sa tante, et voilà que c'était son tour visiblement. Mais Richie resta silencieux, haussant un sourcil interrogateur à son égard même s'il savait de qui elle faisait allusion.

« Je parle de Kaspbrak, » détailla-t-elle sérieusement. « Je connais les amitiés des classes où j'enseigne, tu sais. »

Oui, il lui manquait. Oui il lui manquait atrocement et parfois, Richie voulait juste se lever et hurler à plein poumons. Oui, voir tous les jours de la semaine la chaise vide d'Eddie était douloureux. Oui c'était injuste.

« Et je sais que depuis deux semaines, tu en fais voir de toutes les couleurs à mes collègues, » reprit-elle plus doucement.

« Même à vous ? » articula Richie, se rendant soudain compte avec horreur que sa voix déraillait un petit peu.

« Tu as plus de répondants, je dirais. »

Richie se sentit un peu désolé pour elle, Mlle Delphine étant si gentille, si belle et presque captivante durant ses cours quand il ne durait pas plus de quinze minutes. Il détourna simplement les yeux, délaissant son crayon qui roula contre sa trousse.

« Écoute, je suis de tout cœur avec toi. Je sais que ce que tu traverses est difficile… » reprit la jeune femme. « Mais grandis et mûris sans lui, juste le temps qu'il se réveille. Car je doute qu'il apprécierait de te voir dans cet état. »

Jamais il ne l'admettra, mais les paroles de sa professeure le touchèrent en plein cœur. Elle avait entièrement raison. Eddie s'en voudrait surement s'il voyait dans quel état il était par le manque qu'il produisait en Richie.

« J'vais essayer, mais j'vous garantis rien, » fit simplement Richie en prétendant s'intéresser au poster des molécules du vivant accroché au mur.

Mais elle parut satisfaite par la réponse de Richie, étant très observatrice. Elle se redressa donc, et à ce moment-là, trois autres élèves de détention entrèrent dans la pièce, dont l'ancien ami blond de Henry Bowers, à mâcher un chewing-gum avec nonchalance extrême.

Une fois installés, l'heure de la détention commença et Richie se maudit encore une fois ne pas avoir pris une montre car l'horloge était trop loin et illisible pour lui. Il avait déjà demandé une bonne dizaine fois l'heure en plein cours et il ne voulait pas vraiment embêter Mlle Delphine qui avait été si prévenante.

« Le thème : Le poème, » fit-elle en écrivant ses dires sur le tableau vert à l'aide d'une craie bien blanche.

Richie en bâillait déjà. Il _détestait_ écrire.

« Je veux que vous écriviez un poème d'au moins quinze lignes, respectant les consignes vues en début d'année. Et ce poème devra traiter d'un éloge. »

Le cœur de Richie fut pris d'un petit sursaut.

« J'peux faire sur ma p'tite sœur ? » demanda une des filles de détention aux couettes bien hautes perchées sur son crâne.

« Oui bien sûr, ça pourrait être un joli cadeau, » lui répondit Mlle Delphine en lançant ensuite un regard lourd de sens vers Richie.

Et cette fois-ci, Richie comprit que cette détention était en partie tournée pour son bénéfice. Il ne savait pas ce que savait sa professeur quant à ce qu'il pouvait potentiellement ressentir envers Eddie, mais elle jouait là-dessus.

« Moi je kifferai parler d'mon chat. »

« Eh bien, fait le Chris. »

Richie Tozier allait écrire un putain de poème pour Eddie Kaspbrak.

* * *

 _J'adore écrire sur Richie… !_

 _Bon, chapitre un peu tristounet, et aux sujets assez sensibles peut-être que je monterai le rating en M du coup._

 _Promis, Eddie arrive bientôt x) pour le moment je me concentre sur l'énorme vide en Richie qui impactera sa vie._

 _Corvino pour te répondre, le rythme de parution sera plus long, j'en suis désolée mais j'ai beaucoup de travail en cette rentrée ^^ Alors je pense que ça sera un chapitre tous les week-ends, mais si je peux, j'en posterais aussi en semaine bien sûr ;)_

 _Allez, à très vite ciaou !_


	5. Il est réveillé !

_-''-_  
Chapitre 5  
 **Il est réveillé !  
** _-''-_

« _Au petit matin, jusqu'au soleil couchant, je me suis pris à rechercher ton cardigan_. »

Jamais mais alors là, jamais, Richie n'aurait dû faire lire son poème à Ben, Bill et Stan le mardi qui suivit. Il voulait leur avis et aussi leur montrer que finalement, ils avaient tort quand il disait que Richie ne pouvait pas aligner plus de deux mots cohérents à l'écrit. Néanmoins, lue tout haut, cette poésie faisant l'éloge d'Eddie avait l'air _ridicule_.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de le lire tout haut, tu sais, » râla Richie en lui arrachant la feuille des mains.

Mais Bill riposta aussitôt et récupéra le poème sous le rire de Ben et le juron de Richie. Fort heureusement à l'heure de la pause, il n'y avait pas grand monde dans les couloirs et seuls ses amis pouvaient avoir ouï de sa prose.

« Est-ce qu'il y a un sens dans ce que tu as écrit ou tu as juste craché des mots au hasard ? » rit Stan de façon sarcastique.

« Est-ce que ta vie elle-même a un SENS, Stanley… ? » grogna Richie en lui jetant un regard haineux.

« _Toujours je t'observe, t-oujours je te pr-préserves,_ » lit à son tour Bill, léger sourire aux lèvres, tout de même assez attendri, n'ayant jamais rien lu venant de Richie lui-même.

« Tu comprends ce que tu écris ? » l'interrogea Stan sous le ton de la plaisanterie.

« Mec, chercher des rimes c'est pire que de déchiffrer l'écriture de Mike ! » s'exclama Richie avec exaspération.

« Le coup du cardigan par contre j'en reviens pas. »

« Il me restait trente seconde pour trouver un mot ! »

Puis Stan récupéra la feuille des mains de Bill tandis que Ben les écoutait avec amusement, se rappelant que lui aussi avait eu du mal dans ses débuts poétiques.

« Hé, ce paragraphe est mon préféré, » reprit Stan avec vigueur pour ensuite prendre un ton de voix plus grave pour instaurer un certain dramatisme. « _Parfois tu m'exaspères à un point, néanmoins pour toi je serais prêt à grimper tout en haut d'un pin._ »

Bill ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, suivi très rapidement par Stan, et Richie ne prit même pas la peine de leur dire encore une fois qu'il s'était agi d'un problème de vers. Pas facile aussi quand notre seule lecture se réduisait à des BDs rigolotes, des comics de super-héros ou des dialogues de jeux vidéo.

Cependant, cette petite joie émanant de ses amis, Richie l'accepta et s'en revigora. Il aimait faire rire, c'était une sorte de mission qu'il se donnait tous les jours pensant qu'enjouer ses amis était une assurance pour les garder pour toujours.

« Donnez-moi ça, » fit ensuite Richie en leur arrachant la feuille des mains. « Toi qui es doué, Benny. Je fais quoi ? Je le fous au feu ou j'le donne à Eddie ? »

« Tu devrais lui donner, » lui assura aussitôt Ben en souriant. « Venant de toi, il en sera d'autant plus surpris. »

« Enlève juste le _petit con_ écrit à la fin, » lui conseilla tout de même Stan.

« C'est affectif, » répliqua Richie en pliant la feuille.

« Ah, au temps pour moi ! »

Ainsi, il se donna pour objectif qu'un jour, quand il sera réveillé, il lui offrira ce poème durement écrit en détention au titre très recherché : « Eddie Riquiqui ».

O

Une semaine était passée, et les beaux jours arrivaient. Richie passait plus de temps dehors, et ses blessures commençaient un peu à guérir. Sa mère lui avait commandé des nouvelles lunettes qu'il espéra vite recevoir, commençant à avoir sérieusement mal à la tête à se concentrer deux fois plus pour voir plus nettement.

Ce mardi-là, il était dans la salle d'arcade, s'entrainait à la nouvelle machine qui portait de bien plus beaux designs. Bientôt, il serait imbattable à « Mortal Kombat » et Mike pleurerait à ses pieds. Soudain, des pneus de vélo crissèrent près de la porte d'entrée ouverte pour aérer la salle, et un Bill Denbrough en nage pénétra à l'intérieur pour presque se jeter sur Richie qui sursauta à sa venue.

« Ça va pas ?! J'ai failli choisir le mauvais perso' et c'est ma dernière pièce ! » S'exclama Richie en le repoussant tandis que son ami gardait une main contre son épaule pour se retenir et respirer plus convenablement.

« Ton p-père m'a dit que je… te trou-trouverais ici ! » s'exclama Bill entre deux halètements sourds.

Richie se raidit soudain, et quitta à nouveau l'écran des yeux pour lancer un regard interrogateur à l'égard de Bill. Que lui voulait son père ? Ça c'était étrange. Il espéra qu'il n'avait pas bu ou qu'il n'avait pas fait une connerie plus grosse que lui.

« Il a re-reçu un appel de ta voisine, » reprit Bill plus lentement après un reniflement. « Eddie s'est réveillé ! »

« QUOI ?! »

Son cœur avait fait un bond si puissant dans sa poitrine qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir chuté de dix étages en l'espace d'une seconde. Quelques têtes se tournèrent vers lui suite à son cri, mais il s'en foutait bien, totalement pendu aux lèvres de son ami.

« Il s'est réveillé y'a t-trois heures, » ajoura Bill avec un large sourire. « Je pass-ssais devant chez toi en vélo q-quand ton père m'a demandé d'aller te d-dire ça. Et apparemment, il n'a aucune perte d-de mémoire ! »

« Oh putain ! » s'écria Richie en sautillant sur place, le cœur battant.

Et pour la première fois depuis l'accident d'Eddie, Richie Tozier voulait hurler de joie.

O

Néanmoins, une fois dans l'hôpital après que Bill les y ait menés en vélo, Richie devint soudain nerveux.

« P'tain, j'ai pas le droit d'le voir. Si je tombe sur sa mère c'est fichu, » marmonna-t-il en passant le pas de la porte principale.

Durant toute la semaine, il avait dû redoubler d'ardeur pour aller voir Eddie, et avait même dû renoncer parfois. Mais d'ici peu, Eddie serait dehors et plus rien ne pourrait l'empêcher de le voir. Hormis peut-être la fenêtre de sa chambre.

Soudain, Bill agrippa le bras de Richie pour le tirer en arrière au moment où Mme Kaspbrak traversait le hall, porte-monnaie dans les mains. Richie plaqué contre le mur près de Bill, reconnut ce rituel, ayant bien souvent attendu qu'elle quitte les lieux pour aller voir son ami. Sonia se rendait très certainement dans le second bâtiment pour s'acheter un café, ce qui leur offrait un petit peu de temps.

Ainsi, les deux garçons purent sans mal regagner l'étage en question, et le cœur de Richie se mit à battre à la chamade. Il crut vivre un rêve éveillé. Il lui semblait que ça faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas vu les prunelles d'Eddie le fixer.

Mais une fois devant la porte 217, Richie remarqua que son ami ne l'avait pas suivi jusque-là, et il lui lança un regard intrigué. Bill fit du vent avec sa main et lui sourit.

« Je te laisse ouvrir le bal, Rich', » lui dit-il, sachant que son ami méritait bien des retrouvailles plus intimes avec Eddie.

Richie en fut intérieurement enchanté, et hocha la tête à son encontre pour ensuite tirer sa main tremblante jusqu'à la poignée et ensuite pousser la porte.

 _Faites que ça ne soit pas un rêve._

La première personne qu'il vit, ce fut une des infirmières assise près du lit, qui discutait avec…

Le sang de Richie ne fit qu'un tour et il resta figé devant la porte, le regard perdu dans la contemplation d'Eddie Kaspbrak en position assise sur le lit, hochant la tête aux directives de la jeune infirmière à la peau chocolat. Eddie bougeait. Eddie _bougeait_ !

Et enfin, son meilleur ami quitta des yeux l'infirmière pour voir le nouveau venu et Richie sentit son cœur battre si fort qu'il retentissait contre sa tempe et sa respiration devint erratique. Croiser le regard d'Eddie lui fit l'effet d'une douche brûlante et il déglutit. Eddie quant à lui, vit son sourire s'effacer aussitôt en découvrant le visage encore blessé de Richie.

L'œil au beurre-noir avait beau avoir presque disparu, sa pommette droite restait gonflée et des croutes de sang parsemaient toujours sa peau. Seule sa main restait pourtant un peu douloureuse –ce qui était ironique- mais Stan en avait pris encore une fois soin, ayant remarqué sa blessure malgré la mitaine quand il l'avait vu tenir étrangement son crayon.

« Je vais vous laisser, je reviendrais au temps du souper, » lui fit la jeune infirmière en quittant le tabouret, hochant la tête en guise de bonjour à l'encontre de Richie.

Néanmoins, le Tozier était bien trop absorbé par la contemplation de son ami pour répondre à l'infirmière qui n'en tint pas compte et quitta la pièce.

« Richie… » commença Eddie au visage soudain attristé à la vue des blessures de son ami.

D'un coup sec, activé par le son de la voix d'Eddie qu'il avait tant désiré entendre à nouveau, Richie se dirigea vers le lit, s'assit sur le rebord et sans avertissement, attrapa le corps d'Eddie pour le serrer dans ses bras puissants.

« J'crois t'as assez dormi pour les cent ans à venir, » maronna Richie en plaquant son front contre l'épaule d'Eddie, fermant les yeux pour humer cette odeur caractéristique d'Eddie bien que mélangée avec des produits d'hôpitaux.

Eddie ne dit rien, mais répondit à cette étreinte sans attendre, et passa ses bras autour des hanches de son ami. C'était si bon de le retrouver.

Mais ce fut Eddie qui brisa en premier cette étreinte, visiblement préoccupé par l'état dans lequel se trouvait Richie. Encore heureux qu'il ne l'avait pas vu une semaine avant cela.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il… est arrivé à ton visage ? »

Les doigts d'Eddie virent effleureur la pommette rougie et violacée de Richie qui en oublia sa colère contre Mme Kaspbrak et d'une main, il obligea celle de son ami à rester plus longtemps contre sa peau. Doucement, Eddie se laissa faire et sa paume chaude vint se presser sous la blessure, près de la mâchoire de Richie.

Ses phalanges étaient glacées, et Richie ne pouvait accepter cela. Il voulait sentir Eddie vivre et étincelant près de lui. Ainsi, le plus âgé des deux enferma plus fermement ses doigts autour de la main d'Eddie demeurant toujours contre sa joue, et il ferma les yeux, la gorge serrée.

Il ne voulait pas pleurer devant lui, non, il se l'interdisait. C'était lui le bonhomme et le je-m'en-foutiste du groupe, de plus, Eddie n'avait pas besoin de cela.

Si Eddie fut surpris ou bien gêné par son geste, il ne le montra pas, et laissa sa main glacée profiter de la chaleur de la joue de son ami. C'était bonifiant et contre toute attente, envoyait des petits frissons dans tout son cœur, faisant battre son organe vital plus vite.

« Comment tu te sens ? » demanda finalement Richie en rouvrant les yeux tout en lâchant la main d'Eddie pour éviter de le rendre mal à l'aise.

Mais Eddie paraissait toujours égal à lui-même, bien que quelque peu pâle et aux cernes proéminents, et il détailla plus amplement son visage tuméfié.

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton visage ? » répéta Eddie qui détestait voir son ami comme cela.

Car il savait que trop bien que son père pouvait avoir la main dure sur son fils.

« Selon Stan, j'ai simplement trop ouvert la bouche devant la bande à Tucker. »

« Seulement _selon Stan_ … ? » le taquina Eddie avec pourtant un sourire un peu triste.

Richie haussa simplement les épaules, ne voulant surtout pas dire à Eddie que sa mère était la créatrice de cette œuvre. Eddie venait à peine de se réveiller il n'avait pas besoin de ça.

« J'ai hâte de revenir au collège pour avoir un œil sur toi, » avoua ensuite l'alité en détournant les yeux pour prétendre observer l'un des bouquets de fleurs. « Sans moi, ce que tu peux faire des choses stupides. »

« J'ai hâte moi aussi. »

Puis, le silence se fit entre les deux garçons. Eddie aux yeux rivés vers des objets aléatoires de la pièce et Richie –qui étant dans l'incapacité de voir très loin- restaient à fixer ses mains pendant qu'il s'arrachait la peau autour de ses ongles. Bill avait raison, tout ce qui se rapprochait à Eddie le changeait. Jamais le grand Richie Tozier n'était pris au dépourvu ou à court de mots.

Néanmoins, il devait s'avouer que ce silence était loin d'être un silence pesant, ou du moins pour lui. C'était reposant, et au vu des traits finalement relaxés d'Eddie, s'en était de même pour lui.

Soudain, il y eut des bruits de pas dans le couloir adjacent et à travers la vitre aux stores à demi-fermés, Richie pu voir quelques personnes passer tout en discutant. Eddie remarqua que son ami s'était redressé dans l'anxiété, visiblement aux aguets de quelque chose.

« Pourquoi tu es à l'affut comme ça ? » lâcha Eddie en suivant son regard, mais finalement le groupe de personnes s'était éloigné et n'était pas entré dans la pièce. « Qu'est-ce que tu as encore foutu ? »

« Je ne suis pas vraiment le bienvenu ici figure-toi, » lui avoua Richie en prenant un air soudain plus lassé, ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il prétendit.

Mais Eddie garda ses yeux dardés vers lui bien que Richie n'émît aucun contact visuel avec lui, occupé à fixer le store. Il savait que la mère de son ami n'allait pas tarder à revenir, la cafétéria avait beau être dans le second bâtiment et sa circonférence assez élevée, elle n'allait pas mettre une heure pour revenir.

« Mais je te raconterais tout très prochainement Eds ! » s'exclama soudain Richie en se retournant vivement vers lui, faisant presque sursauter son ami. « Bon sang, qu'est-ce que j'aimerais avoir mes lunettes pour voir mieux ta p'tite frimousse ! »

Mais contre toute attente, Eddie ne grimaça pas à son surnom pourtant intensément disputé avec lui. Le plus jeune des Losers sembla détailler le visage de l'autre garçon, n'ayant jamais remarqué que sans ses lunettes, son visage laissait entrevoir bien plus de taches de rousseurs s'étalant jusqu'aux contours de ses yeux intensément noirs.

« Je me demande bien comment tu as fait pour arriver jusqu'ici sans avoir eu un accident, » ricana finalement Eddie qui connaissait son ami comme ayant de très gros problèmes de vue sans lunettes.

« Quand on veut, on peut, t'sais. »

Eddie esquissa un léger sourire et détourna à nouveau les yeux. Et Richie crut se retrouver quelques semaines en arrière avant l'accident. Avant ça, lui et Eddie avaient vu leur relation se modifier étrangement, mais comme s'écoulant au cours de l'eau d'une rivière. Rien n'était forcé ni gêné.

Il y avait simplement eu ses petits moments de silence lourd de sens entre eux, comme si personne n'osait ouvrir la bouche ou laisser échapper quelque chose qu'il avait sur le cœur. Ou bien des instants de réelles pauses où le temps semblait s'être arrêté lorsque leurs regards se croisaient.

Oui, Beverly avait eu raison quand elle avait annoncé à Richie que quelque chose changeait entre eux. Leur relation amicale évoluait dans un sens… que Richie espérait être réciproque.

« Tu peux t'approcher si tu veux voir mon visage, » dit soudain Eddie en osant un regard hésitant vers Richie. « Bien que je ne dois pas être sous mon plus beau jour. »

Le cœur de Richie rata un battement mais en rien il ne montra qu'il avait été déstabilisé par la proposition pourtant platonique de son ami. Il rit donc à ses paroles et haussa les épaules. De plus, ça ne le déplaisait pas de voir plus en détail le visage d'Eddie qui était encore trop parsemé de flou jusque-là.

Ainsi, sans geste brusque comme pour ne pas réveiller le monstre qui dormait, Richie s'avança sur le bord du lit, restant tout de même à l'affut si jamais quelqu'un venait à entrer dans la chambre. Il avait déjà été pris la main dans le sac quand il s'était endormi près de lui et heureusement que ça n'avait été que Beverly et Ben ce jour-là.

Eddie resta figé, les joues quelque peu rosies à observer Richie s'approcher de lui et placer une main contre son genou pour prendre légèrement appui et approcher son visage vers le sien. Mais Richie garda quelques bons centimètres de sécurité, sachant que la distance était suffisante pour apercevoir bien mieux les traits du visage de son ami.

Eh oui, c'était bien lui. La fatigue le terrassait peut-être, mais il reconnaissait bien là la frimousse adorable et presque habituellement boudeuse de son très grand ami. Et ses yeux bien qu'hésitants, étaient gorgés d'intensité. Eddie ignorait totalement la main de Richie contre son genou –Richie l'avait-il même remarqué ?- ou du moins, tenta de l'ignorer et se racla la gorge.

« Une infirmière m'a dit qu'un certain excité vulgaire portant des lunettes était venu me voir tous les jours… Est-ce que c'est vrai ? » lui dit-il, lui aussi en train de détailler le visage de Richie qu'il n'avait surement jamais vu d'aussi près.

Richie sentait le souffle chaud du plus jeune contre son visage, contre ses lèvres. Un frisson vint parcourir toute sa colonne vertébrale et son cœur se serra. Oui il était bien réveillé. Son meilleur ami était de nouveau sur pied et rien n'avait changé entre eux.

Richie Tozier allait pouvoir continuer son flirt furtif…

« C'est grâce à moi que tu ne t'es pas fait chier pendant ton coma, crois-moi, » ricana Richie en souriant plus amplement.

Et cette affirmation sembla toucher Eddie qui hocha fébrilement la tête pour baisser les yeux vers ses mains qu'il avait serrés inconsciemment autour du drap tiré sur ses hanches. Puis soudain, le baiser chaud que lui planta Richie contre son front le réveilla.

Durant leur jeunesse, Richie avait souvent eu la fâcheuse manie d'embrasser parfois Eddie sur les joues ou le front, et c'était le seul Loser à recevoir ce genre de présent. Ça avait été au début par pure moquerie, puis plus amical, mais à ce jour, Eddie sentait que ce genre de baiser avait une tout autre symbolique.

Cependant, ni Eddie, ni même Richie n'était prêt à mettre le sujet sur le tapis.

Puis, Richie se redressa, sourire toujours gravé sur ses lèvres, considérant qu'il était temps de partir avant que Mme Kaspbrak ne revienne avec son café et ses brownies, et il sauta hors du lit.

« J'dois filer, si ta mère me vois encore ici elle va péter un câble, » rit jaune Richie, espérant qu'Eddie ne se doute de rien.

« Je pourrais sortir d'ici une semaine, » lui assura Eddie avec un petit sourire. « Attends-moi avant de faire une connerie. »

« Je passe te revoir ce soir, t'inquiète. Y'a un niveau de _Wizard et Warrior_ que j'arrive pas à passer, » lui fit Richie après un bref signe de la main tout en se dirigeant vers la porte. « Embrasse ta mère sur la fesse gauche de ma part ! »

Et pourtant, qu'est-ce qu'il avait envie de passer la journée entière avec lui. Cependant, loin de lui l'envie de croiser la mère de son ami.

O

Durant la journée Eddie Kaspbrak eut la visite de tous ses amis, de ses cousines, de deux de ces profs et aussi de sa mère d'innombrables fois. Pendant les temps morts, il lisait les BDs de Mike ou regardait la télévision, mais il attendait la venue de Richie avant tout.

Un peu avant le repas du soir, sa mère vint arroser les fleurs de sa chambre et Eddie remarqua qu'un tournesol reposait dans un haut verre d'eau et cette belle fleur lui rappela le champ tout près de la clairière où ses amis avaient l'habitude d'aller se baigner en été.

« Et cette fleur ? Qui l'a ramené ? » l'interrogea l'asthmatique en désignant l'entité jaune du bout du doigt.

Sonia se raidit et observa un instant le tournesol. Bien sûr qu'elle connaissait le donateur.

« Une de tes tantes, » lui mentit-elle en vidant la bouteille d'eau dans le dernier bouquet aux lilas.

Eddie resta dubitatif mais n'insista pas, et inspecta à nouveau sa chambre, touché par les cadeaux de ses amis. Mais aussi profondément ému par toutes les visites de Richie.

« Eddie, il faut que je te parle un instant de Richard. »

À son prénom, Eddie coupa son souffle et se retourna vers sa mère, ne l'ayant jamais entendu dire du bien de Richie. Il resta donc silencieux à attendre qu'elle s'asseye sur le tabouret près du lit.

« Il commence à devenir violent et incontrôlable. Selon la petite Stéphanie, il aurait presque eu dix heures de détention en trois semaines, » lui expliqua posément sa mère, fixant son fils droit dans les yeux comme pour ne pas perdre une miette de ses réactions futures.

Mais Eddie n'était pas surpris. Il l'avait tant souvent arrêté avant de faire des conneries. Mais en ce qui concernait la violence, Eddie savait pertinemment que Richie n'était pas fautif et que sa mère aggravait toujours la situation.

« Il _change_ , Eddie, » insista-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Il reste mon meilleur ami, » répliqua Eddie qui savait pourtant que les débats incluant Richard Tozier étaient perdus d'avance.

« Il aime les _garçons_. »

Cette phrase sortie de but-en-blanc glaça le sang d'Eddie, mais plutôt vis-à-vis du ton qu'avait employé sa mère.

Comment pouvait-elle être au courant de ça ? Étaient-ce des stupides rumeurs que Sonia avait encore prises au sérieux ? Il s'empêcha à nouveau de respirer, regardant sa mère comme si elle était un extraterrestre. Pourquoi lui disait-elle cela ?

« Ce n'est pas si étonnant que ça, tu sais, » ajouta-t-elle d'une voix plus acerbe.

Déglutissant, Eddie se mit à se poser tout un tas de questions. Et si pendant son absence Richie avait obtenu un petit copain et s'était mis à sortir avec lui au grand jour, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi sa mère en parlait ainsi ? Et Eddie n'aima pas le petit pic de jalousie acide qui vint brûler son ventre.

Il osa un regard terne vers sa mère, pourtant toujours effrayé qu'un jour elle puisse lire dans ses yeux et apprendre toute la vérité.

« Tu es encore trop jeune pour réellement voir les mauvaises influences que peuvent t'apporter Richard, mais aussi cette Marsh et-… »

« J'aurais seize ans en septembre, » coupa Eddie en serrant les poings contre le drap. « Je suis assez grand pour choisir avec qui je souhaite traîner, m'man. »

« Richard et ses penchants sont à éviter, Eddie. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu as avec Richie ?! Ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! »

Eddie s'était redressé d'un coup brusque, tirant par la même occasion sur le cathéter de son bras, et il grimaça en plaquant une main contre sa peau irritée par le pansement. Sa mère se leva avec inquiétude et inspecta le bras d'Eddie qu'il tira rapidement vers lui, étant en colère contre sa mère.

« Je suis fatigué, m'man. L'infirmière a dit que je devais dormir au moins onze heures par nuit pour récupérer un vrai sommeil, » fit Eddie sans la regarder, sourcils froncés.

Sonia lui lança un regard éreinté et agacé, mais finit par hocher la tête pour ensuite déposer un baiser contre le crâne de son fils.

* * *

 _Eddie est réveillé, enfin ! Je pensais pas mettre autant de temps pour le sortir de là ^^_

 _Je vous souhaite un très bon Week-end en espérant que vous ayez aimé ce chapitre et le super poème de Rich' XD_

 _Ciaou !_


End file.
